


Cassie Wijs en het raadsel van haar leven

by Suttlesidelook



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suttlesidelook/pseuds/Suttlesidelook
Summary: Cassie Wijs staat op het punt om te beginnen aan haar 6e jaar op Zweinstein, maar ze moet oppassen. Ondanks Grindelwald's recente verdwijning is haar veiligheid als dreuzeltelg niet gegarandeerd. Kan Cassie aankomend jaar doorkomen? Kan ze een verklaring vinden voor die rare dromen die ze de laatste tijd heeft? En kan ze ondanks de steeds groter wordende tweestrijd in de wereld een pad in het midden bewandelen?





	1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bedankt voor het lezen!  
> Dit is mijn eerste gepubliceerde werk, dus feedback zou ik erg waarderen.  
> Ik heb het hele verhaal al af. Alle 19 hoofdstukken, dus je kan regelmatige updates verwachten. 
> 
> Let op! Dit verhaal is een mysterie dat zich afspeelt in 1926. Om het verhaal echt volledig te begrijpen, moet je achtergrondkennis hebben van de Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them film.  
> Ten slotte, als je een vraag hebt, maakt niet uit welke, vraag het alstjeblieft! Ik zal antwoorden, tenzij het natuurlijk te veel weggeeft; Het is tenslotte -net als alle originele Harry Potter boeken- een mysterie.

20 augustus 1926  
Lieve Cassie,  
Van harte gefeliciteerd met je 16e verjaardag! Als het goed is, kwam deze brief aan met een pakketje. Jou kennende heb je het gelijk opengescheurd voor je ook maar een blik op deze bijbehorende brief had geworpen. En nadat je zag dat het enkel een stomme veer was, opende je natuurlijk vol verontwaardiging deze brief om een uitleg te krijgen. Het is geen gewone veer, zie je; Het is een fantaseerveer. Geloof me, deze kostte me heel wat meer dan een normale veer die ik net zo goed uit mijn uil had kunnen trekken. Van wat ik er van had begrepen kan de veer “diep in je onderbewustzijn kijken”, om jouw “diepst verborgen gedachten te ontrafelen”. Althans, volgens de zweverige vrouw met het rare accent die me dit ding aansmeerde. Ik dacht dat je met deze veer misschien die rare dromen van je wat beter kon begrijpen.  
Ik ben benieuwd hoe jouw zomer was. Volgende week ben ik gelukkig weer thuis van dit vreselijke boerse oord waarin ik me nu begeef. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, het is altijd leuk om je familie weer te zien, maar een volledige maand lang omgeven door al die oude zeuren duurt me echt te lang.  
Ik moet al mijn inkopen voor het 6e jaar nog doen, en ik neem aan dat jij ook nog wat dingen moet kopen. Zullen we dan samen gaan? Ik heb William al een brief gestuurd, maar hij zal vast wel niet antwoorden. Hij heeft deze zomer nog geen één keer de moeite genomen om me terug te schrijven. Ik hoop maar voor hem dat hij je tenminste wel heeft gefeliciteerd, anders krijgt hij met mij te maken.  
Hopelijk tot volgende week!  
Liefs,  
Lara

Cassie legde met een glimlach de brief weg, borg de (inderdaad al uitgepakte) fantaseerveer veilig op in haar bureaula en rende snel naar beneden.  
‘Mam! Is het goed als ik naar de Wegisweg ga met Lara volgende week?’, vroeg ze toen ze de woonkamer in kwam.  
Haar moeder fronste als antwoord en haar vader keek gelijk op van zijn krant, waar hij met een bezorgde blik naar zat te kijken.  
‘Alleen met Lara?’, vroeg ze.  
‘Ik weet niet. Misschien komt Will ook. Hij heeft nog niet gezegd of hij gaat.’  
‘Nee liefje, dat lijkt me geen goed idee.’  
Cassie’s mond viel verontwaardigd open. ‘Wat? Waarom niet?’  
‘Ik denk dat je die vraag zelf ook wel kan beantwoorden.’, antwoordde haar vader voor mevrouw Wijs.  
Cassie keek hem opstandig aan, maar haar vaders ogen richtten zich weer op de krant die hij las. “Mysterieuze moordenaar heeft weer toegeslagen!”, stond er in grote, zwarte letters op de voorpagina.  
‘Cassie, we zijn niet dom.’, zei haar moeder weer, die ook naar de krantenkop keek. ‘Zelfs wij weten dat er iets ernstigs aan de hand is in jullie wereld. Zo veel doden op zulke onverklaarbare manieren kan niet het werk zijn van een gewone moordenaar.’  
Cassie wendde haar blik af.  
‘Je moet ons wat meer betrekken in je wereld, liefje. Misschien kunnen we helpen.’  
Ondanks haar moeders lieve en logische woorden voelde Cassie alsnog frustratie opwellen. Ze zat nu al weken opgesloten in dit huis, en ze wilde haar vrienden weer eens zien.  
‘Dat begrijp ik mam,’, zei ze. Ze moest moeite doen om de rust in haar stem te bewaren. ‘Maar er is niks ernstigs aan de hand. Ik kan makkelijk mijn schoolinkopen doen in London volgende week.’  
‘We gaan hier niet verder over discussiëren.’, zei haar vader opeens op resolute toon, zijn ogen nog steeds gefixeerd op de krant.  
‘Waarom niet?’  
‘Omdat je moeder en ik dat zeggen. Je gaat dit huis niet uit.’  
‘Alsof ik in dit huis zo veilig ben.’, antwoordde Cassie geërgerd. ‘Begrijpen jullie dat niet? Jullie kunnen mij net zo min beschermen als ik jullie! Grindelwald kan elk huis binnenkomen dat hij wil, en vermoordt je met één beweging van zijn toverstok.’  
‘Grindelwald? Is dat hoe die moordenaar heet?’, vroeg haar moeder, die merkwaardig kalm bleef tijdens haar dochters uitbarsting.  
‘Mij maakt het niet uit wat je zegt. Je blijft in dit huis.’, hield haar vader koppig vol.  
‘Maar hij is niet gezien in bijna drie weken!’  
Daar keek haar vader wel weer van op.  
‘Hij heeft blijkbaar iemand aangevallen, en is daarna niet meer gespot. Sommigen zeggen zelfs dat hij dood is.’, voegde Cassie er aan toe, in de hoop om haar ouders om te praten.  
‘Hoe verklaar je dat dan?’, vroeg haar moeder met een knik naar de krantenkop.  
Cassie haalde haar schouders op. ‘Waarschijnlijk één van de volgelingen van Grindelwald als een soort wraakplan. Of een poging om meer informatie over zijn verdwijning te krijgen.’  
‘Dus het is nog steeds niet veilig.’, concludeerde haar moeder.  
‘Alsjeblieft mam. Als een verjaardagscadeau? Ik zal met Lara zijn, in een drukke winkelstraat met veel ervaren tovenaars. En het is niet alsof Grindelwald en zijn fanatiekelingen het op mij hebben gemunt. Ik ben maar een normaal meisje.’  
Haar moeder wisselde een blik met haar vader.  
‘Je mag gaan als haar ouders met jullie meegaan, en je via onze openhaard daar gelijk aankomt. Dus niet via openbare wegen of in afgelegen straatjes, begrijp je me?’, benadrukte haar moeder met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
Cassie vloog haar gelijk om de hals. ‘Dank je mam! Is goed, ik regel het, we zullen opletten, beloofd.’, zei ze snel achter elkaar.  
‘Voordat je weer naar boven rent.’, onderbrak haar vader haar, ‘Dit was nog voor je bezorgd.’.  
Hij gaf haar een klein doosje.  
‘Oeh, wat lief! Van wie?’ reageerde ze enthousiast, terwijl ze de zwarte strik die er om heen zat er al vanaf zat te pulken.  
‘Ik zou het niet weten. Een kleine, zwarte uil vloog vanmorgen door het keukenraam en liet het op mijn schoot vallen. Er zat verder geen brief bij.’, zei haar moeder.  
Cassie stopte plotseling haar poging om het open te maken. Was het wel zo slim om het te openen? Straks zat er een of ander vervloekt voorwerp in. Haar ouders hadden wel gelijk, het is een gevaarlijke wereld op dit moment.  
‘Het is veilig.’, zei haar vader, die door had dat ze aarzelde. ‘Ik heb het zelf al opengemaakt en onderzocht om te kijken of het niet gevaarlijk was.’  
Cassie knikte naar haar vader als teken van dank en opende het doosje. Er zat een simpel, zilver medaillon in met, wat leek, twee zwarte vleugels erin gegraveerd.  
‘Het is erg mooi. Heb je een idee van wie het kan zijn?’, vroeg haar moeder.  
‘Nee, ik zou het niet weten.’, antwoordde ze terwijl ze de lijnen van de ketting volgde met haar vingertoppen.  
Het kan niet van Will of Lara zijn geweest, aangezien ze al cadeaus van hen had gekregen. En het is niet alsof iemand anders van Zweinstein haar adres wist. Al kwamen de zwarte vleugels haar wel bekend voor, dacht ze terwijl ze de ketting om deed. Ze voelde zich gelijk wat rustiger.  
‘Ik ga Lara terugschrijven!’, riep ze over haar schouder terwijl ze weer naar boven holde. Tijd om die fantaseerveer eens uit te testen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Het was erg druk in de Lekke Ketel toen Cassie de week daarop uit het haardvuur stapte. Ze zag allerlei verschillende typen heksen en tovenaars terwijl ze zocht naar het kastanjebruine haar van Lara. Na een paar uitgewisselde brieven waren ze tot de conclusie gekomen dat de Lekke Ketel de beste ontmoetingsplaats was, zodat ze in één keer naar de Wegisweg konden.  
‘Cassie!’, hoorde ze een bekende stem achter haar roepen, en toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze de hele familie Teetling naar haar toe lopen.  
Cassie rende ze tegemoet, en gaf Lara zonder aarzeling een dikke knuffel ter begroeting.  
‘Ik heb je gemist’, zei ze terwijl Lara haar wat stijfjes terug knuffelde.  
‘Ja, ja. Ik jou ook.’, zei ze wat afstandelijk, maar de glimlach die ze liet zien verraadde haar blijdschap.  
‘Hallo, Cassandra, goed je weer te zien.’, zei Lara’s vader met een grijns.  
‘Insgelijks meneer Teetling’, antwoordde Cassie, terwijl ze haar gewaad weer recht streek. ‘Bedankt dat jullie ons hier wilden begeleiden. Mijn ouders vonden dat fijner.’  
‘Ja natuurlijk, dat is geen probleem’, antwoordde mevrouw Teetling. ‘Ik ben blij dat het goed met je gaat. Van alle dingen die ik de laatste tijd heb gehoord-’  
‘Oh, ik weet zeker dat alles prima gaat met Cassie. Die loopt niet in zeven sloten tegelijk.’, zei meneer Teetling op geruste toon.  
‘Heb jij ook je cijfers al teruggekregen?’, vroeg mevrouw Teetling. ‘Oh we zijn zo trots op onze meiden! Lana heeft zelfs 10 slijmballen gehaald!’  
Ze had het over Lara’s tweelingzus, die wat ongemakkelijk naast haar moeder stond terwijl ze over haar opschepte. Ze zag er precies zo uit als Lara, met dezelfde kastanjebruine lokken, puntige kin en kleine wipneus, en de tweelingzussen werden dan ook vaak door elkaar gehaald.  
‘Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het zo goed heb gedaan als hen, maar-’  
‘Waarom denk je dat het hier zo druk is?’, onderbrak Lara haar terwijl ze de menigte scande.  
‘Ik weet niet. Het lijkt wel een soort bijeenkomst.’, reageerde Cassie.  
‘Waar is Grindelwald?’, riep opeens een verzwaarde stem, die magisch luider leek te zijn gemaakt.  
De menigte werd gelijk stil. Lara’s ouders gingen beschermend dichter bij hun kinderen staan.  
‘Sommigen zeggen, hopen is een beter woord, dat hij dood is. Voorgoed uitgeschakeld.’, klonk de duistere stem. ‘Al een maand lang heeft inderdaad niemand meer iets van hem gezien of gehoord. Onze tovenaarsgemeenschap begon te fluisteren: Wie is deze mysterieuze tovenaar, die de magische kracht bezat om Grindelwald te verslaan of -misschien zelfs- te vermoorden?’  
Cassie’s ogen landden eindelijk op de man die zijn toverstok voor zijn mond hield als een soort microfoon. Hij was omhuld in een soort schaduw, waardoor Cassie niet goed kon zien hoe hij er uit zag.  
‘Luister niet naar deze door hoop geblindeerde kneuzen!’, riep hij uit. ‘Geen tovenaar is krachtig genoeg om de grote Grindelwald te verslaan in een duel. De mensen die dit denken zijn dom dit te geloven! Niet alleen dat, maar hij heeft de vaardigheden om zich in het volle licht te verbergen. Hij kan zich nu zelfs onder ons bevinden!’  
De toeschouwers keken ongerust om zich heen.  
‘Ik waarschuw jullie, onderschat Grindelwald niet. Luister naar het ministerie. Bescherm jezelf en je geliefden.’, concludeerde hij zijn speech, voordat hij op dramatische manier verdwijnselde.  
De menigte keek nog een moment argwanend om zich heen, en dreef toen uit elkaar.  
‘Luister niet te veel hiernaar meiden.’, zei Lara’s vader geruststellend. ‘Hij wil alleen paniek zaaien. Maar wees inderdaad voorzichtig, pas als Grindelwald achter tralies zit zijn we weer veilig.’ Hij wreef geruststellend over Lana’s rug.  
‘We ontmoeten elkaar weer hier om vier uur meiden. Op dit precieze punt. Begrepen?’, voegde Lara’s moeder toe.  
Lara en Cassie knikten braaf.  
‘En jullie blijven op de hoofdstraten, hoor je me? Als ik er achter kom dat jullie op de Verdonkermaansteeg zijn geweest zwaait er wat.’  
‘Ik weet niet eens hoe we daar moeten komen.’, reageerde Lara brutaal.  
‘En laten we dat zo houden.’, antwoordde haar moeder en ze gaf zowel Lara als Cassie een kus op hun voorhoofd.  
‘Daaahhgg!’, riep Lara over haar schouder terwijl ze Cassie mee sleurde naar buiten, weg van haar zus en haar ouders.  
‘Wat een showseller hé, die omroeper? Maar toch. Denk je echt dat hij hier rond kan lopen, vermomd als iemand anders?’, vroeg ze.  
‘Het zou kunnen, maar maak je je daar geen zorgen over Laar.’, zei Cassie. ‘Grindelwald is ook niet dom genoeg om hier midden in de wegisweg opeens mensen aan te gaan vallen. Tovenaars en heksen notabene. Je weet op wie hij het gemunt heeft.’  
‘Op jou bedoel je?’, reageerde Lara bitter.  
‘Ik kan toch toveren of niet?’, zei Cassie plagend.  
‘Ja, op je ouders dan.’  
Daar kon Cassie niet tegenin gaan.  
‘Ik denk dat het eerder zijn bedoeling is om te heersen over de dreuzels. Niet om ze allemaal te vermoorden. Ook dat zou niet slim zijn. En Grindelwald is slecht, en heeft al de verkeerde idealen in zijn hoofd, maar hij is sluw, en zeker niet zwak.’, herhaalde Cassie. ‘Die drama-omroeper had gelijk over één ding: we moeten hem niet onderschatten. Maar het zaaien van angst helpt daar niet bij.’  
Lara knikte.  
‘Nou kom, ik moet al mijn schoolinkopen nog doen, aangezien zelfs mijn ouders zo bang zijn voor die gast dat ze me een maand lang opsloten thuis. Ik wil weer wat beleven!’, zei ze, en ze trok haar vriendin in de richting van Vledder & Klier. 

‘Heb je het trouwens gehoord?’, zei Lara terwijl ze de achterkant van het boek “Aanvalspreuken en hoe te ontwijken” las. ‘Ons goeie, oude schoolhoofd, professor Black is overleden. De arme man.’.  
Het sarcasme droop er van af.  
‘Wat?’  
Cassie kon niet geloven wat ze hoorde.  
‘Wist je dat niet? Merlijn, ik heb een maand lang alleen maar contact gehad met klagende ouderen, maar jij bent écht afgesloten geweest van de maatschappij. Die ouwe zeur heeft eindelijk het loodje gelegd. We zijn van hem af.’  
Er ging een golf van opluchting door Cassie heen. Alhoewel iemands dood nooit een blije gebeurtenis is, vond ze het bepaald niet erg dat Phineas Black degene was die ging. Het was een chagrijnige, sarcastische man die zijn minachting voor dreuzels en kinderen over het algemeen niet bepaald geheim hield. Vanaf het moment dat Cassie een voet had gezet in Zweinstein werd zij, en alle andere kinderen met dreuzelouders, achtergesteld.  
‘Wie wordt nu schoolhoofd?’, vroeg ze.  
Lara hief als antwoord haar schouders op.  
‘Ik hoop Perkamentus. Ik mag hem. Hij noemt me altijd bij mijn voornaam.’  
Cassie was het daarmee eens.  
‘Welke boeken heb je nog nodig?’, vroeg Lara.  
‘Uhm..’, Cassie haalde de brief uit haar tas. ‘Alleen nog “Verscherp je toekomst” voor waarzeggerij.’  
‘Ugh waarzeggerij. Ik begrijp niet wat je daar mee hebt. Pure onzin. Ik ben blij dat ik het heb kunnen laten vallen.’  
‘Je bedoelt omdat je een zwakzinnig had gekregen voor je SLIJMBAL?’, sprak Cassie haar tegen.  
‘Ja ja, als jij nou je stomme verzin je toekomst boek haalt-’.  
‘Verscherp je toekomst.’,  
‘-dan zorg ik voor de rest van de boeken. We hebben toch dezelfde nodig. Oké?’  
‘Prima, ik zie je bij de balie, dan.’, zei Cassie en ze ging op weg naar het oudste, stoffigste gedeelte van de winkel.  
Ze scande op titel om haar boek zo snel mogelijk te vinden, tot ze werd afgeleid door twee sissende stemmen in een verhit gesprek achter de boekenplank aan haar linkerhand. Ze kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet onder controle houden en probeerde te horen waar het gesprek over ging.  
‘Wat, hier? Ben je gek! Iedereen zou het kunnen zien en horen!’, hoorde ze een mannelijke stem verwoest fluisteren naar zijn gesprekspartner.  
Ze negeerde het steeds warmer wordende gevoel van spanning in haar borst terwijl ze dichterbij sloop om het gesprek beter te kunnen volgen.  
‘-Ze is de enige die voor antwoorden zou kunnen zorgen.’, reageerde de ander, met wat lichtere stem.  
Cassie pakte snel een willekeurig boek van de plank toen in haar ooghoek een donker figuur opdoemde. De jongen leek haar een paar seconden aan te kijken voordat hij recht op de twee figuren achter de boekenplank afging.  
‘Pollux, Yaxley, lang niet gezien!’  
De twee jongens hielden abrupt op met hun gesprek en er viel een korte stilte.  
‘Hugo! Inderdaad hoe is het?’, reageerde één van de jongens uiteindelijk beleefd.  
Cassie rolde haar ogen over het hele koetjes en kalfjes gebeuren en leunde teleurgesteld tegen de boekenplank aan. Ze kende Pollux en Yaxley, twee verwende zwadderichleerlingen uit haar jaar, en had het erg leuk gevonden om te zien hoe ze zichzelf in de nesten zouden werken. Ze voerden duidelijk iets in hun schild voordat die gast, Hugo, kwam opdagen.  
‘Ik zie dat jullie al je benodigde boeken al hebben.’, zei hij. ‘We moeten nodig bijpraten over alles wat er de laatste tijd is gebeurd nadat ik die van mij heb gekocht. Ontmoeten jullie me zo op de gebruikelijke plaats?’  
‘Goed idee.’, zei één van de twee jongens voordat ze vertrokken. ‘Tot dan.’  
Ineengedoken hoorde ze hoe de voetstappen zich langzaam van haar verwijderden. Een lichte paniek laaide in haar op toen ze één iemand juist dichterbij hoorde komen. Toen ze opkeek van haar boek zag ze een paar groene, doordringende ogen. Ze knipperde tweemaal om het wazige gevoel in haar hoofd te verdrijven en de woorden op te vangen die uit zijn mond kwamen. Ze realiseerde zich (te laat) vanwege zijn vragende gelaatsuitdrukking dat hij haar een vraag had gesteld.  
‘Sorry, wat?’, vroeg ze beduusd.  
De hoek van zijn mond ging omhoog in een grijns en hij leek een beetje zelfvoldaan om te zien dat hij haar blijkbaar zo van haar stuk had gebracht.  
‘Leuk boek?’, herhaalde hij zijn woorden, met een knik richting haar handen.  
Verward volgde ze zijn blik om tot haar horror te beseffen dat het boek dat ze uit de kast had getrokken “Vreemde, Vurige Wratten En Hoe Ze Te Verdrijven” heette.  
‘Ja... Het is niet voor mij’, stamelde ze in de hoop om zichzelf uit de situatie te redden.  
De jongen hield zijn hoofd een beetje schuin, zodat een pluk van zijn zwarte haar over zijn gezicht viel.  
‘Voor een verre vriend van je zeker?’, vroeg hij met een plagende grijns op zijn gezicht.  
Cassie’s ogen leken zich te willen fixeren op elk punt van zijn gezicht terwijl ze wanhopig zocht naar een goede leugen.  
‘Ik bedoel dat ik geen last heb van vreemde wratten. Ik uh.. ik schrijf er een opstel over. Voor kruidenkunde.’  
Cassie gaf zichzelf een mentaal klapje op de schouder voor deze leugen en durfde weer oogcontact te maken met de jongen. Waar kende ze hem van? Het antwoord lag op het puntje van haar tong, maar ze kon hem niet plaatsen.  
‘Ah, nou ik ben blij dat ik kruidenkunde heb laten vallen voor dit jaar dan, met zulk saai huiswerk.’.  
‘Ben je een zesdejaars?’, flapte Cassie er verbaasd uit.  
‘Jepp, volgens mij had ik vorig jaar zelfs kruidenkunde met je.’, reageerde hij nonchalant.  
Hij zat in Zwadderich dan. Dat verklaart waarom hij er zo bekend uit zag.  
‘Hugo Burke’, zei hij en hij stak zijn hand uit.  
‘Cassie Wijs’, reageerde ze, en ze schudde zijn hand.  
‘Misschien zie ik je dit jaar wel in één van de andere lessen.’, zei hij nog steeds met een grijns op zijn gezicht. ‘Nu we onze NEWT-klassen beginnen zullen onze lessen waarschijnlijk veel kleinschaliger en intensiever worden.’  
‘Ja, ik hoop het.’, zei Cassie eerlijk. Ze zou het niet erg vinden om meer tijd met hem door te brengen.  
Iets in zijn blik verzachtte en de zelfvoldane grijns veranderde in een kleine glimlach.  
‘Ik moet maar eens gaan. Mijn vriendin staat beneden op me te wachten.’, zei Cassie terwijl ze haastig het boek weglegde en haar tas bijeenraapte.  
‘Heb je deze niet nodig voor je wrattenopstel?’, vroeg Hugo met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, het boek aanreikend.  
‘..Ja.. klopt.’, stamelde Cassie, en ze nam het boek aan. ‘Dank je’, voegde ze er aan toe, en ze wierp nog één laatste blik op Hugo’s grijnzende gezicht voordat ze zich haastig uit de voeten maakte.  
‘Hé, hé.’, zuchtte Lara, toen ze eindelijk bij de balie aan kwam. ‘Daar deed je wel redelijk lang over. Heb je je Wazigerij-boek gevonden?’, vroeg ze.  
Cassie keek naar het wrattenboek in haar handen, en besefte zich dat ze uiteindelijk niet eens had gehaald wat ze wilde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik heb veel verborgen dingen in dit verhaal gestopt, dus ik dacht dat het leuk was om die te benoemen in deze notities op het einde. Voel je vrij om deze te skippen als het je niet boeit. We beginnen met de namen.  
> Lara's volledige naam is Lara Lin Teetling. Waaom? Ten eerste klinkt dat wel grappig. Ten tweede is 'Lin Teetling' een anagram voor 'intelligent' (misschien kan je met wat speurwerk de anagrammen van twee andere personages ontdekken. Deze zijn wat makkelijker).  
> Volgens een baby namen website staat de naam Lara voor bescherming. Lana, haar tweelingzus, betekent 'aantrekkelijk, de stralende, de schitterende'.   
> De zin waar ik het trotst op ben in dit hoofdstuk is: 'Ik hoop Perkamentus. Ik mag hem. Hij noemt me altijd bij mijn voornaam.' Om aan te geven dat Lara de behoefte heeft onderscheiden te worden van haar identieke tweelingzus.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Cassie ontwaakte abrupt door een gewicht dat op haar buik drukte. Verward keek ze naar de oorzaak, en ze zag de spitse kop van haar kat, Knorrie. Hij was op haar buik gesprongen en leek er een soort genoegen uit te halen om als een wekker te dienen. Chagrijnig duwde ze de krijsende kat van haar af. Ze probeerde zich tijdens het aankleden te herinneren waar haar droom over ging, waar ze zo abrupt uitgehaald werd. Het was eindelijk eens een fijne droom geweest, met veel gelach en veel ijsjes, maar ze kon er niet meer op komen. Ze zeulde haar koffer, die ze gisteravond al gepakt had, naar beneden om te ontbijten. Haar vader zat weer fronsend de krant te lezen en haar moeder maakte pannenkoeken als “afscheidsontbijt”.  
‘Vergeet je niet Knorrie mee te nemen?’, vroeg haar moeder terwijl Cassie bezig was zo veel mogelijk pannenkoeken in één keer naar binnen te schuiven.  
‘Mwoat dah?’, vroeg ze met volle mond.  
‘Ja dat moet. Jij wilde een huisdier om mee te nemen naar Zweinstein, nu ga je hem meenemen ook. Je laat hem niet hier achter om ons er maar voor te laten zorgen.’  
Cassie keek haar smekend aan, maar haar moeder bleef bij haar punt.  
Knorrie was inderdaad een hele schattige kitten geweest toen ze hem had gekocht voor haar 1e jaar op Zweinstein, maar hij was opgegroeid als een chagrijnig, zeurend beest dat er van houdt om iedereen, en dan vooral Cassie, ellende te brengen. Iedereen van Ravenklauw leek hem te haten, en ze had het dan ook niet erg gevonden om hem thuis te laten.  
‘Luister eens, pas je een beetje goed op jezelf dit jaar?’, zei haar vader toen hij zijn krant had neergelegd.  
Cassie was geneigd haar ogen te rollen om de constante overbezorgdheid, maar hield zich in toen ze de gemeende blik op haar vaders gezicht zag.  
‘Ik beloof het, pap. Er zal niks gebeuren.’, stelde ze hem gerust.  
‘En als er iets gebeurt, ga je naar een leraar toe.’  
‘Ja, naar die meneer Perkamentrol.’, voegde haar moeder daar aan toe.  
Cassie fronste.  
‘Professor Perkamentus bedoel je?’  
Ze wist niet eens dat haar ouders hem ooit ontmoet hadden.  
‘Ja, hij leert jullie toch om je te verdedigen tegen duistere magie?’, vroeg haar vader.  
‘Oh, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Nee, dat doet een andere professor. Perkamentus geeft les in gedaanteverwisselingen.’  
Cassie schrok op van de openhaard die opeens in groene vlammen op ging. Haar vader verslikte zich in zijn pannenkoeken.  
‘Cassie kom op we moeten gaan!’, zei Lara enthousiast toen ze uit de vlammen stapte.  
‘Hallo mevrouw Wijs, meneer Wijs.’, voegde ze toe.  
Cassie’s vader bewoog zijn hand slapjes als groet, zijn ogen begonnen te tranen van het hoesten. Haar moeder klopte hem wat onhandig op de rug.  
‘Hallo Lara, leuk je weer te zien. Jij let wel op Cassie dit jaar hé?’, vroeg ze.  
Dit keer rolde Cassie wel haar ogen. Ze schoof snel het laatste stukje pannenkoek in haar mond en verzamelde haar dingen.  
‘Ja hoor. Ik pas wel op onze kleine Cassie, Merlijn weet dat ze het zonder mij niet zou redden.’, reageerde Lara in een plagende toon.  
Cassie nam afscheid van haar ouders en had het haardpoeder al vast om te vertrekken, toen er opeens een rieten mand met een blazende Knorrie in haar handen werd geduwd. Haar moeder knipoogde naar haar, en ze kon nog net een verraden blik geven voordat ze werd omhuld door de groene vlammen. 

De reis naar het station met Lara’s familie ging in een haas voorbij en voordat ze het wist stonden ze al op platform 9 ¾. Cassie zocht nog tevergeefs naar het bekende, donkerbruine haar van Will (die ze de hele zomer al niet had gezien), maar stapte uiteindelijk maar in de trein nadat ze afscheid hadden genomen van Lara’s ouders.  
‘Niks doms doen als ik weg ben, zus. Ik heb een vergadering met de klassenoudsten waar ik naar toe moet.’, zei Lana ter afscheid voordat ze met ferme passen naar de laatste coupé in de trein liep.  
‘Kom op, laten we William zoeken.’, zei Lara en ze zeulde haar koffer mee naar de andere richting.  
Ze vonden hem uiteindelijk, lezend, in een coupé met een eerstejaars die fronsend uit het raam zat te staren.  
‘He William! Leuk om te zien dat je nog leeft!’, riep Lara terwijl ze haar koffer met een harde dreun voor haar neerzette.  
Zowel Will als het eerstejaarsmeisje schrokken op van de binnenkomst.  
‘Oh, hoi Lara, Cassie.’, begroette hij terug terwijl Cassie en Lara gingen zitten.  
‘Wie is dit?’, vroeg Cassie, met een blik naar het jonge meisje. Ze had een bleekwitte huid en lange, pikzwarte haren waar ze zich eerder achter verstopte.  
Will leek haar blik met paniek te volgen.  
‘Uh... Weet ik niet.’, zei hij uiteindelijk schaapachtig, alsof hij nog niet eens door had gehad dat er iemand bij hem had gezeten.  
‘Je hebt jezelf niet eens voorgesteld aan haar?’, vroeg Lara verontwaardigd. ‘Die arme meid, lekker sociaal weer van je.’, voegde ze toe en ze draaide zichzelf in de richting van het meisje. ‘Hoi, ik ben Lara. Dit is Cassie, en deze in zichzelf gekeerde kneus is William.’, zei ze met een verwoeste knik naar de nu rood wordende jongen. ‘Je moet het hem maar vergeven, hij is niet zo goed met mensen. Ben je een eerstejaars?’, zei ze snel achter elkaar.  
Het meisje schoot een blik naar Will en knikte toen voorzichtig.  
‘Hoe heet je?’, vroeg Cassie in een wat zachtere toon.  
‘Renée’, zei ze.  
‘Nou Renée, het is leuk je te ontmoeten.’, zei Lara opgewekt. ‘Ik ben benieuwd wat je van Zweinstein vindt. Heb je al een idee waar je misschien gesorteerd zal worden?’ 

Lara vulde de tijd van de treinreis in door alles over Zweinstein te vertellen wat ze wist aan de arme eerstejaars, terwijl Will verder las en Cassie wat wegdroomde. Uiteindelijk stopte de trein op het stationnetje van Zweinsveld en verdrongen de leerlingen zich in de gangen in hun haast om buiten te komen; uilen krasten, padden kwaakten en Cassie’s Kat miauwde hatelijk vanuit haar mand. Het was ijskoud op het piepkleine perronnetje en de regen viel in ijzige vlagen op hen neer.  
Lara, Cassie en Will lieten de mensenmassa hen meevoeren naar het uiteinde van het perron. Ze volgden de rest naar een oneffen, modderig karrenspoor waar zo’n 100 koetsen stonden. Naast haar snakte Will hoorbaar naar adem terwijl hij de koetsen in zich opnam. Toen ze in een koets waren geklommen, ging die uit zichzelf weg, hotsend en slingerend, alsof het werd voortgetrokken door onzichtbare paarden.  
Een derdejaars meisje met zwart haar die bij hen in de koets was geklommen keek vol verwondering uit het raampje terwijl ze het smeedijzeren hek waren gepasseerd en de vele torens van het kasteel dichterbij kwamen. Cassie begreep dat wel; zelfs als zesdejaars was het kasteel nog steeds een prachtzicht. Het verwonderde haar elke keer weer.  
Uiteindelijk kwam de koets wiegend tot stilstand en stapten ze uit.  
Toen Cassie ook de koets uitstapte kreeg ze plots zo’n wazig gevoel in haar hoofd dat haar hoofd er bijna pijn van deed. Ze voelde haar adem stokken en haar ogen rolden omhoog. Ze kon niets anders zien dan het beeld van een tovenaar met wit, achterovergekamd haar, die met een snelle beweging van zijn toverstok een groene spreuk afvoerde op een man. Het ruiste in Cassie’s oren, alsof ze onder water was. Ze wilde de man helpen en probeerde een waarschuwing uit te schreeuwen, maar ze kon niks in haar lichaam bewegen. De zwartharige man werd nietsvermoedend in zijn rug geraakt en viel neer. Een dichte, witte mist kolkte om Cassie heen, door haar heen-  
‘Cassie! Cassandra! Gaat het?’  
Iemand sloeg haar in haar gezicht.  
‘W-wat?’ Cassie knipperde met haar ogen en zag Lara en Will gehurkt naast haar zitten.  
‘Gaat het wel? Je viel opeens neer!’, vroeg Will ongerust.  
Blijkbaar was ze uit de koets op de grond gevallen. Cassie probeerde overeind te zitten en voelde toen zo’n intense steek in haar hoofd dat ze weer ineenkromp van de pijn.  
‘Cassie je bloedt!’, riep Lara in paniek.  
Cassie voelde voorzichtig aan haar hoofd en haar hand was inderdaad rood geworden van het bloed. De adrenaline verliet haar lichaam en ze voelde een steeds sterker wordende pijn in haar hoofd.  
‘Het gaat wel.’, zei Cassie en ze keek voorzichtig om haar heen. ‘Wat gebeurde er, gaat het goed met die man?’  
‘Welke man?’  
‘De man met het zwarte haar! Hij werd geraakt door een of andere spreuk en viel neer in zijn keuken!’  
‘Cas, ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt.’, zei Lara nog ongeruster.  
‘Ze heeft waarschijnlijk een hersenschudding Lara, ze moet naar de ziekenzaal.’, zei Will.  
‘Wat is er aan de hand?’, vroeg professor Goedgedacht, hoofd van Ravenklauwhuis en professor van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, ongerust.  
Haar gewaden fladderden in haar haast naar Cassie toe.  
‘Ze struikelde en viel op haar hoofd professor. Volgens mij heeft ze een hersenschudding.’, zei Lara.  
De professors blik ontspande wat van die woorden.  
‘Ik zie het ja. Zo snel mogelijk naar de ziekenzaal dan. Zou jij zo lief willen zijn haar te brengen, Teetling? Dan kunnen de rest van de leerlingen rustig verder lopen.’  
Lara knikte en professor Goedgedacht draaide zich resoluut om.  
‘Loop maar verder. Hier is niks te zien.’, zei ze tegen de kleine menigte die zich ondertussen om haar heen had geschaard.  
Cassie kromp ineen door de aandacht die ze op zichzelf had gevestigd.  
De leerlingen deden wat ze werden verteld en Lara en Will hielpen haar overeind.  
‘Ga je gang, ik breng haar wel.’, zei Lara tegen Will, die knikte.  
‘Ik zie jullie zo tijdens het avondeten dan. Mevrouw Hoest heeft dat zo gefikst.  
‘Ja, tot zo!’, kraakte Cassie, die zich wat sterker voor probeerde te doen dan ze was. 

Mevrouw Hoest tutte toen ze het bloed zag, heelde de wond met een draaiende beweging van haar stok en gaf haar een drankje tegen de hoofdpijn en duizeligheid. Cassie voelde zich gelijk veel beter en moest Lara de hele tijd verzekeren dat het “goed ging, ja echt”, op weg naar de Grote Zaal.  
‘O, jammer.’, zei Lara. ‘We hebben de sorteerceremonie gemist.’  
Veel mensen keken om terwijl ze richting de tafel van Ravenklauw liepen.  
‘Gaat het?’, vroeg Taylor, een andere zesdejaars Ravenklauw, aan haar toen ze eenmaal zaten.  
Het gerucht dat ze op haar hoofd was gevallen, omdat ze blijkbaar niet normaal uit een koets kan stappen had zich blijkbaar al snel de ronde gedaan.  
Cassie wuifde het weg.  
‘Prima, mevrouw Hoest heeft me meteen gefikst.’  
Ze glimlachte geruststellend naar Will, die er ook nog bezorgd uit zag.  
‘Merlijn, dat is een oude man.’, zei Lara naast haar.  
Ze had het over het nieuwe schoolhoofd dat streng op alle leerlingen neerkeek. Cassie herkende hem niet.  
‘Bijna zo oud als Merlijn zelf.’, voegde Isaac, een klasgenoot van hen, er aan toe. ‘Ik heb zijn chocoladekaart. Dát is Meneer Dipper, beroemd voor het ontdekken van verscheidene magische dipsauzen. Ik heb een keer een dipsaus geproefd die zo heet was, dat er vlammen uit mijn neusgaten kwamen! Geniale man is het. Hij is onderhand bijna 290 jaar oud.’  
Het derdejaarsmeisje dat eerder bij hen in de koets zat stond hem vol ongeloof aan te gapen, maar Cassie, die hem al 6 jaar kende, wist wel beter dan zijn woorden te geloven. Alhoewel hij er wel erg oud uitzag.  
‘Luister niet naar hem.’, zei Lara tegen Will, die ook onder de indruk leek. ‘Je weet dat de helft wat uit zijn mond komt niet waar is.’  
Isaac opende zijn mond om te reageren, maar op dat moment stond het nieuwe schoolhoofd (met een beetje moeite) op en legde iedereen het zwijgen toe.  
‘Welkom. Sommigen van jullie zullen al van mij gehoord hebben. Anderen misschien niet, dus laat ik mezelf maar voorstellen. Ik ben Armando Dippet, maar jullie zullen mij meneer Dippet noemen.’  
Lara keek vol nadruk naar Isaac zijn grijnzende gezicht.  
‘Ik vertrouw erop dat iedereen hard aan de slag gaat dit jaar, ondanks de donkere tijd waarin we leven. Onderwijs is uitermate belangrijk om je plek te nemen in de beschaving.’  
Meneer Dippet zwaaide daadwerkelijk met zijn vinger en keek de hele school streng aan achter zijn vierkante brilletje.  
Isaac dipte zijn visstick met nadruk in de knoflooksaus en kopieerde zijn bewegingen overdreven. De knoflooksaus vloog in het rond terwijl hij de visstick als vinger gebruikte.  
‘Dat gezegd, wil ik graag de andere nieuwe leraar dit jaar verwelkomen; Professor Slakhoorn zal vanaf nu lesgeven in Toverdranken.’  
Een wat mollige man met dik, stroblond haar en een spectaculaire, gemberkleurige snor stond op. Cassie moest een beetje aan een walrus denken terwijl hij zijn armen spreidde om het applaus in ontvangst te nemen.  
‘Daarmee is alles gezegd.’, zei meneer Dippet. ‘Eet smakelijk.’  
De gouden borden en bekers die voor hen stonden werden plotseling gevuld met eten en drinken. De leerlingen schepten gretig op en begonnen te eten. 

Pas later, toen ze terugliepen naar de Ravenklauwtoren besefte Cassie zich dat ze niet wist waar de eerstejaars uit de trein gesorteerd was.  
Ze zag Will net achteraan aansluiten bij de stoet van leerlingen op weg naar hun toren en ging naar hem toe.  
‘Hey, Will. Heb je toevallig gezien waar dat meisje van de trein gesorteerd is?’  
‘Wie?’  
‘Renée?’  
‘Oh’, zei hij afgeleid. Ze waren bij de deur van de toren aangekomen en de deurknop in de vorm van een adelaar kraakte net het raadsel uit.  
‘Wat verslindt al dat men kan noemen: Dieren, beesten, bomen, bloemen; Knaagt ijzer, bijt staal en kan de hardste stenen malen; Velt mens, verwoest stad. En slaat hoge bergen plat?’  
‘De tijd.’, zei Taylor meteen, zonder ook maar na te denken. Alsof ze dat raadsel al duizenden keren eerder had gehad.  
Cassie keek haar met grote ogen aan.  
‘Volgens mij in Hufflepuf.’, antwoordde Will nog voordat hun wegen scheidden naar de verschillende slaapzalen.  
‘Dacht ik al.’, antwoordde Cassie, ‘Ze leek lief. Onschuldig.’  
Will glimlachte. ‘Welterusten Cassie.’  
‘Welterusten.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het laatste raadsel is geleend van Lord of the Rings. :) De antwoorden op de raadsels genoemd in dit verhaal zijn overigens belangrijke thema's of motieven. 
> 
> Isaac betekent 'lachend', of 'hij lacht'.   
> Cassie's volledige naam is Cassandra Wijs. Ik denk dat de betekenis van Wijs wel duidelijk is, en Cassandra betekent 'waarzegster', 'profeet van verdoemenis', 'van groot instinct getuigend' en 'verstandig'.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Toen Lara, Cassie en Will de volgende ochtend naar de Grote Zaal gingen om te ontbijten, werden ze direct geconfronteerd met een bekend groepje Zwadderaars. Pollux Black, een arrogante puurbloedfanaat die Cassie het in de voorgaande jaren erg duidelijk had gemaakt dat Dreuzelkinderen van veel lagere waarde waren, elleboogde Yaxley in zijn zij toen hij haar zag. Het hele groepje draaide zich naar haar om en Yaxley gaf een bespottelijke imitatie van iemand die flauwviel. Het groepje bulderde van het lachen, maar Cassie lette het meeste op Hugo, de jongen die ze eerder in Vledder en Klier had ontmoet. Hij leek destijds erg aardig, en Cassie voelde zich best gekwetst toen ze hem net zo hard zag meelachen.  
‘Niet op letten.’, zei Lara, die achter Cassie liep. ‘Het zijn toch maar een stelletje arrogante grindelwaldfanaten.’  
Cassie ging expres met haar rug naar de zwadderichtafel zitten, naast Isaac.  
‘Onze lesroosters zijn er.’, zei hij, terwijl hij ze doorgaf.  
‘Yes, verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten als eerst!’, zei Lara. ‘Ik ben benieuwd wat professor Goedgedacht dit jaar met ons gaat behandelen. Wat heb jij als eerste les?’, vroeg ze aan Will, die niet een hoog genoeg cijfer had gehaald om door te gaan met de klas.  
Will, die niet bepaald een ochtendpersoon was, keek chagrijnig naar zijn rooster en zijn mond viel open.  
‘Ik heb het eerste uur vrij!’, riep hij verontwaardigd.  
Lara vond dit heel grappig.  
‘Hey, gaat het?’, vroeg Isaac aan Cassie, toen hij zag dat ze niet eens glimlachte.  
Cassie knikte afwezig.  
‘Aww, kop op Cas.’, zei hij terwijl hij haar zachtjes in haar zij prikte. ‘Niet zo verdrietig kijken. Wat is er aan de hand? Wiens soep moet vanavond tijdens het avondmaal opeens uit elkaar spatten?’  
Cassie glimlachte om het idee en rolde haar ogen.  
‘Het was niks bijzonders. Gewoon een groepje zwadderaars dat me uitlachte vanwege mijn spektakel van gisteren.’  
‘Welk groepje?’, Isaac draaide zich opvallend om. ‘Oohhh, die etters. Eén van hen zit me zelfs chagrijnig aan te staren. Ik denk dat ik mijn slachtoffer voor de torrensoep weet.’  
Cassie snoof en gaf hem een por om weer terug te draaien.  
‘Niemands soep hoeft aangeraakt te worden. Het beste is om ze gewoon te negeren, al zal ik je voorstel in mijn achterhoofd houden, Isaac.’, zei Cassie.  
Ze voelde zich een beetje vrolijker en schepte wafels op. De zaal begon al leeg te stromen en de leerlingen gingen op weg naar hun eerste les.  
Lara keek op haar rooster.  
‘Laten we maar alvast gaan, Cas. We zitten deze keer helemaal boven in de Noordertoren. Daar doen we minstens 10 minuten over. En je weet hoe professor Goedgedacht is.’  
Professor Goedgedacht was erg strikt over op tijd zijn in haar les. Ze gooide altijd precies op het moment dat de les begon de deur overdreven hard dicht, om die gelijk op slot te draaien. Cassie en Lara hadden een keer meegemaakt dat ze recht op haar af holden in hun poging om nog op tijd te komen. De professor had de deur recht voor hun neus dichtgegooid. Cassie veronderstelde dat dit het enige was wat haar een beetje plezier gaf in het lesgeven aan pubers.  
Haastig aten ze de rest van hun ontbijt op, namen afscheid van Will, die nu als compensatie voor zijn verloren slaaptijd extra lang besloot te doen over het eten, en liepen richting de Noordertoren. 

Professor Goedgedacht stond ze al naast de deur op te wachten en leek een beetje teleurgesteld toen ze op tijd de klas binnenliepen.  
‘Nu iedereen er is.’, zuchtte ze, en ze deed de deur rustig dicht. ‘kunnen we beginnen.’  
Cassie, Lara en Isaac gingen snel zitten.  
‘Jullie hebben je boeken vandaag niet nodig.’, zei ze en Cassie deed gauw haar boek weer in haar tas.  
De klas wachtte in spanning af. Als ze hun boeken niet hoefden te pakken betekende dit óf een praktijkles óf een mondelinge overhoring aan de klas. En aangezien dit de eerste les van het jaar was, leek de leukere optie waarschijnlijker.  
‘Jullie zouden hier allemaal nu niet zitten als jullie het niveau van dit jaar niet aankunnen, maar ik waarschuw jullie: dit jaar is het moeilijkste jaar van jullie hele schoolcarrière.  
‘Op de één of andere manier wordt dit ons aan het begin van elk jaar gezegd, professor.’, zei Isaac naast haar.  
De hele klas grinnikte.  
Professor Goedgedacht, die de opmerkingen van Isaac al lang gewend was, bewoog haar stok in een luie beweging, maar zei niks.  
‘Zou je mij misschien kunnen uitleggen waarom dit jaar moeilijker wordt, Isaac?’, vroeg ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.  
Isaacs lippen bewogen, maar er kwamen geen woorden uit zijn mond. Professor Goedgedacht had hem blijkbaar stil gezwegen met een stilte-bezwering.  
‘Nee?’, vroeg ze spottend aan de nu wild gebarende jongen. ‘Jammer. Iemand anders?’.  
Lana, klassenoudste en het perfecte stereotype van een Ravenklauw, stak haar hand op.  
‘Non-verbale magie, professor?’  
‘Klopt, een punt voor Ravenklauw.’, zei ze.  
Lana glunderde.  
‘In het zesde jaar zullen jullie je over het algemeen richten op non-verbale magie. En in deze klas, meer dan alle anderen, is dit cruciaal. Je tegenstander weet bij non-verbale spreuken niet wat voor soort spreuk je gaat gebruiken, waardoor je in het voordeel bent.’  
Isaac stak zijn hand op, maar professor Goedgedacht negeerde hem.  
‘Alle leraren zijn verplicht non-verbale magie in hun lessen te verwerken. Er zijn echter onderdelen van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten die niet op het officiële curriculum staan, maar die ik, zeker in deze laatste tijden, cruciaal vind. Deze gaan we dus ook behandelen.’  
De leerlingen in de klas knikten goedkeurend.  
‘Maar voor vandaag gaan we beginnen met een poging tot het non-verbale. Jullie gaan zo oefenen in paren. De ene persoon zal proberen aan te vallen met de kietelvloek zonder de spreuk daadwerkelijk uit te spreken, en de tegenstander zal deze aanval geluidloos proberen te blokkeren. Het is zeer belangrijk om je hierbij te concentreren, dus neem vooral je tijd. En als iemand een andere vloek dan de kietelvloek gebruikt, mag diegene een maand nablijven.’, eindigde ze streng.  
Isaac zwaaide nu zijn hand heen en weer.  
‘Ja, Isaac?’.  
Isaac wees verwoed naar zijn mond.  
‘Aah, je zou weer willen praten?’  
Isaac knikte hevig.  
‘Gelukkig is dat deze les dus niet nodig.’, zei de professor in een droge toon.  
Isaac keek haar ongelovig aan.  
‘In feite,’, ze keerde zich weer naar de klas, ‘De mensen die ik betrap op valsspelen, door bijvoorbeeld de woorden stiekem te fluisteren, zal ik hetzelfde hulpmiddel aanbieden om de opdracht goed uit te voeren. Aan de slag.’  
Isaac keek beledigd naar professor Goedgedacht.  
Cassie giechelde en trok hem omhoog. ‘Kom op, wees mijn partner. Bij jou weet ik tenminste zeker dat ik niet vervloekt word.’.  
Isaac leek daarop te willen protesteren.  
Je hoorde alleen het geschraap van stoelen en het nodige gepraat om partners te maken, maar daarna werd het doodstil. Isaac kreeg langzaamaan een steeds roder hoofd in zijn concentratie om te vervloeken. Cassie had haar toverstok in de aanslag en wachtte met een grijns op een vloek die zo te zien nooit zou komen. Haar blik dwaalde af naar de anderen, wiens proces ongeveer hetzelfde liep. Ook toen de rollen omgedraaid waren, gingen de vervloekingen niet veel beter. De stilte in het lokaal werd uiteindelijk doorbroken door de hoge lach van Taylor, wiens partner Lara erg triomfantelijk keek.  
‘Erg goed. Een punt voor Ravenklauw.’, zei Professor Goedgedacht. ‘Ga allemaal maar weer zitten. Ik geloof dat ik mijn punt over de moeilijkheidsgraad van dit jaar wat duidelijker heb gemaakt, niet waar Isaac?’, vroeg ze.  
‘Jepp. Helemaal duidelijk.’, zei Isaac, die blijkbaar weer kon praten. Cassie had Goedgedacht haar toverstok niet eens zien bewegen.  
‘Voor de volgende les wil ik een opstel over de definitie en voor- en nadelen van non-verbale spreuken. Minstens 2 rollen.’, zei ze, en hiermee eindigde ze de les. 

Cassie liep alleen naar haar volgende les, Waarzeggerij, aangezien geen van haar vrienden dit vak gekozen had. Ze arriveerde vroeg, en testte alle verschillende soorten stoelen, poefen, krukjes en zitzakken uit voordat ze concludeerde dat de poef links achterin het comfortabelste was, met een goed uitzicht door het raam.  
Ze zag een klein gestalte in haar eentje naar een verre uithoek in de buurt van het verboden bos lopen, en herkende haar als Renée, het eerstejaars meisje dat ze ontmoet hadden in de trein. Ze had haar sindsdien niet meer gezien en vroeg zich af hoe het met haar was. Waarom was ze alleen? Cassie wist vrijwel zeker dat de eerstejaars studenten gewoon les hadden op dit moment, want zij hadden nog geen vrije uren.  
Ze werd uit haar gedachten gehaald toen iemand luidruchtig naast haar op een stoel plofte.  
‘Hoi’, zei Hugo Burke, de jongen van Vledder en Klier en de jongen van het groepje zwadderaars dat haar uitlachte.  
Cassie bekeek hem en vroeg zich af wat voor soort jongen het nu zou zijn. Zijn blik leek verontschuldigend, dus Cassie zag het kwaad er niet van in om hem terug te begroeten.  
Het klaslokaal begon vol te stromen; veel leerlingen hadden blijkbaar waarzeggerij gekozen. Cassie vermoedde dat dit kwam door de professor van het vak; ze was overduidelijk een fraudeur, en trapte in alles wat je haar ook maar wijs kon maken. Ze liet iedereen ook altijd maar hun gang gaan tijdens de les.  
‘Vandaag gaan we onze toekomst bepalen door het lezen van theebladeren.’, zei professor Bruijn vanuit haar hangmat vooraan de klas.  
De hele klas zuchtte van verveling. Professor Bruijn leek haar hele curriculum dit jaar weer te herhalen. Ze beweerde altijd dat ze er het volgende jaar dieper op in zouden gaan, maar deden dit nooit. Zelfs Cassie, die waarzeggerij zelf erg leuk vond, begon er tegenop te zien. Daarbovenop was het nog steeds zomer en erg warm in de toren waarin ze zich begaven. Niemand had zin in thee.  
Hugo leek echter rechterop te gaan zitten van enthousiasme.  
‘Wat?’, reageerde hij op de blik die ze hem schoot, ‘Ik hou van thee.’  
Cassie vroeg zich af hoe Hugo nou eigenlijk in elkaar zat. De grijnzende, enthousiaste jongen die nu naast haar zat leek niks op de stille, broedende jongen die hij is als hij alleen is, wanneer hij denkt dat niemand kijkt. Of op de arrogante kwal die slijmt bij zijn vrienden en altijd meelacht wanneer ze iemand belachelijk maken. Zijn hele doen en laten leek elke keer weer te veranderen.  
‘Jullie mogen beginnen.’, haalde professor Bruijn Cassie uit haar gedachten. Cassie stond op.  
‘Ik haal wel voor ons beiden.’.  
Ze pakte de kopjes, koos kamilletheebladeren als smaak, schonk de kopjes vol en ging weer terug naar haar tafeltje.  
‘Waarom heb jij waarzeggerij gekozen?’, vroeg ze aan Hugo, die het kopje met gretige handen aanpakte.  
‘Ik weet niet.’  
Hugo hief zijn schouders op, waardoor een klein deel van de hete thee over de zijkant spilde. Hij keek met berouw naar de gemorste thee.  
‘Ik vind de gedachten erachter wel geinig. Ik doe altijd maar wat tijdens deze lessen, maar ik hoorde dat jij er als enige oprecht goed in was.’, zei hij, en hij keek haar aan. ‘Alles wat jij voorspelt tijdens lessen komt uit.’  
Dat was jammer genoeg waar, en ook de reden waarom niemand anders bij haar wilde zitten tijdens waarzeggerij. Nadat ze had voorspelt dat Tamara van gryffoendor een groot verlies zou leiden, en gryffoendor vervolgens dik verloren had van Zwadderich in de opkomende zwerkbalwedstrijd, waren mensen er van overtuigd dat haar woorden voor ongeluk zouden zorgen. Cassie was daarom ook best verbaasd dat Hugo naast haar was komen zitten.  
‘Ik moet je daar nog voor bedanken.’, zei Hugo.  
Cassie keek hem vragend aan.  
‘Op een indirecte manier heb jij voor onze zwerkbalbeker gezorgd vorig jaar.’  
Hij slurpte overdreven aan zijn thee.  
Cassie rolde haar ogen.  
‘Ik ben benieuwd hoe dankbaar je zal zijn als ik je straks doodvoorspel.’, zei ze in een droge toon.  
Hugo snoof in zijn thee.  
‘Oké, wat zie je?’, vroeg Cassie toen ze hun thee op hadden.  
‘De bodem van mijn kopje, jammer genoeg.’  
Cassie elleboogde hem in zijn zij.  
‘Wacht? Moeten we niet elkaars toekomst voorspellen?’, zei hij.  
Cassie had gehoopt dat hij dit niet doorhad. Al vond ze het niet echt leuk om alleen te zitten tijdens Waarzeggerij, ze zag het punt van haar medeleerlingen. Wat als ze voorspelde dat iemand dood zou gaan? Ze zou dat niet op haar geweten willen hebben.  
‘Maak je geen zorgen.’, zei Hugo, die blijkbaar de twijfel op haar gezicht zag. ‘Ik weet zeker dat je alleen maar regenbogen en vlinders voor me voorspelt.’.  
Hij wisselde de kopjes om.  
‘Even kijken. Ik zie een soort wervelwind’, hij keek naar de betekenis in zijn boek, ‘wat duizeligheid en chaos betekent’. Hij draaide zijn kopje om. ‘Maar ik zie ook een oog’, wat betekent dat je binnenkort tot nieuwe inzichten komt.’ Hij dacht even na. ‘Dus de komende tijd zal heel chaotisch zijn, maar je leert er wel van.’, concludeerde hij.  
Cassie haalde haar schouders op. ‘Klinkt als elk schooljaar voor mij.’, zei ze droog, waarop Hugo grinnikte.  
‘Nou?’, zei hij terwijl hij een nieuw kopje thee voor zichzelf inschonk in Cassie’s kopje. ‘Wat heeft de toekomst voor mij in petto?’  
Cassie schoot net een blik op het kopje toen het opeens wit werd voor haar ogen. Hetzelfde verstommende gevoel van eerder viel om haar heen en haar spieren werden weer slap. Ze zag een jongen van rond de twintig ineengedoken zitten op een soort houten balustrade. Hij had zijn handen op elkaar geklemd en een verdoofde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Een vrouw boog zich dreigend over hem heen…  
De visie vervaagde en Cassie kwam weer bij. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en zag dat ze weer was ingezakt en tegen Hugo aanleunde. Een deel van de klas gaapte haar aan. Cassie ging snel weer rechtop zitten en ontweek Hugo zijn bezorgde blik.  
‘Cassandra, het lijkt me beter als je naar de ziekenzaal gaat.’, zei professor Bruijn ook bezorgd. ‘Hugo, zou jij haar willen brengen?’  
Cassie protesteerde voordat hij kon antwoorden. ‘Dat is niet nodig professor, ik voel me prima.’.  
‘Ik dring er toch op aan jongedame, je ziet nogal wit.’  
Nu had de hele klas de aandacht op haar gevestigd. Cassie voelde schaamte in haar opwellen en stond nijdig op.  
‘Prima. Ik laat mezelf wel uit dan.’  
Ze ontweek de scherven van het kopje van Hugo dat ze blijkbaar had laten vallen, verloor haar balans, en viel weer tegen Hugo aan, die ook was opgestaan.  
‘Kom mee, ik breng je.’, mompelde hij en Cassie trok zich weer los van schaamte.  
Samen liepen ze het lokaal uit. Het was een moment stil voordat hij de vraag vroeg die voor de hand lag.  
‘Wat gebeurde er?’  
Cassie zuchtte.  
‘Niks, ik viel gewoon in slaap.’  
Ze voelde zich nog steeds duizelig en staarde geconcentreerd naar één punt van de gang, terwijl ze haar stappen niet te slingerig probeerde te maken.  
‘Je viel flauw bedoel je. Je werd wit en je gezicht is helemaal bezweet.’.  
Cassie voelde een vlaag van irritatie opkomen.  
‘Ja, ik weet zeker dat jij en je vriendjes er hard om kunnen lachen later.’, mompelde ze nors.  
‘Cassie.’, zei hij alleen, en hij ging voor haar staan, waardoor ze ook gedwongen was om stil te staan.  
Cassie keek hem opstandig aan, en zijn ogen verzachtten een beetje.  
‘Het was niks oké, ik wil er niet over praten.’  
Hugo knikte en zijn gezicht brak plotseling uit in een grijns.  
Cassie fronste.  
‘Wat?’.  
‘Niks’, zei Hugo grinnikend, ‘Het is gewoon- Dit was de eerste keer ooit dat mijn voorspelling uitkwam. Ik denk dat je talent op mij is overgeslagen.’  
Cassie dacht er over na. Hij had inderdaad chaos en duizeligheid voorspelt, en in de staat waarin ze hun klas net hadden achtergelaten en de manier waarop de gang nog steeds een beetje spinde leek dit duidelijk uit te zijn gekomen.  
‘Ik ga naar mijn kamer. Zie maar wat je doet.’, zei ze en ze probeerde zo recht mogelijk weg te lopen.  
‘Je gaat de verkeerde kant op!’, riep Hugo, maar Cassie bleef koppig doorlopen. Ze maakte wel een extra rondje ofzo.

Natuurlijk verdwaalde ze; haar evenwicht en oriëntatiegevoel leek helemaal verpest te zijn.  
Toen ze in een of andere gang de hoek omliep, liep ze haast tegen Will aan. Ze viel bijna om door haar evenwichtsstoornis, maar Will corrigeerde haar.  
‘Cassie, wat doe jij hier?’, vroeg hij verbaasd.  
‘Ik viel weer flauw tijdens de les en moest naar de ziekenhuiszaal gaan. Maar ik had geen zin, dus ik ging maar weer terug naar de ravenklauwtoren.’, somde Cassie op.  
Will knikte en keek ietwat nerveus om zich heen.  
‘Je weet dat je dan helemaal verkeerd bent gelopen hé? Dit is de zevende vloer.’  
Cassie was opgelucht dat hij geen aandacht schonk aan het eerste gedeelte van haar antwoord en haalde schaapachtig haar schouders op.  
Ze liepen samen verder naar de toren en kwamen dit keer succesvol aan. Cassie hijgde van de spiraalvormige trap die ze op moesten klimmen.  
‘Je denkt… dat dat… ooit gaat wennen.’, pufte ze uit.  
Will klopte op de deur.  
‘Ik open en sluit, kan iemands aandacht trekken, spreek dingen uit, zonder woorden te zeggen.’, kraakte de deurknop, die de vorm van een adelaar had.  
Cassie staarde er dom naar.  
‘Wat?’  
Ze voelde zich nog steeds een beetje wazig.  
De deurknop herhaalde het raadsel. Ook Will leek er lang over na te moeten denken. Normaal loste Lara altijd binnen een seconde het raadsel op, maar nu ze er nu niet bij was moesten ze samen op het antwoord komen.  
Cassie keek verwachtingsvol naar Will en voelde zich zoals altijd onwaardig om in Ravenklauw te zitten. Wat opent en sluit er? Een deur? Maar die spreekt niet echt dingen uit. Wat zegt iets zonder iets te zeggen? Een fluitje?  
Ze stonden er onderhand al 10 minuten over na te denken tot Will plotseling met zijn vingers knipte.  
‘Een oog!’, zei hij triomfantelijk.  
‘Correct’, kraakte de arend en de deur vloog open.  
Cassie begreep het nog steeds niet echt terwijl ze naar binnen gingen, maar nam dankbaar afscheid van Will, ging naar haar kamer en liet zich uitgeput op haar bed vallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik hou van muziek en tekst, en een aantal liedjes hebben me in dit werk wel geïnspireerd. Een mooie voor dit hoofdstuk en de huidige relatie van Cassie en Hugo is Het Masker van Nick en Simon. Vooral de zin: "Maar als ik in je ogen kijk, dan zie ik elke keer een ander'.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

‘Hey, ik hoorde dat je was flauwgevallen tijdens waarzeggerij en dat die Hugo je naar de ziekenzaal moest brengen.’, zei Lara de volgende dag tijdens het ontbijt, altijd degene om met de deur in huis te vallen.  
Cassie knikte alleen maar. Ze had geen zin om weer over de gebeurtenis te praten. Iedereen vroeg er naar en toen ze Pollux en Yaxley eerder passeerde in de gang lachten ze haar recht in haar gezicht uit.  
‘Daar zou hij vast wel nijdig over zijn geweest. Hoe komt het dat hij met je mee moest?’, vroeg ze.  
‘Hij zat naast me. Hij is best aardig eigenlijk.’, antwoordde Cassie, terwijl ze een blik naar de jongen in kwestie schoot.  
Hij sipte langzaam aan zijn thee en keek rustig naar een wild gebarende Yaxley.  
Lara liet haar vork vallen.  
‘Wat?’.  
Cassie keek haar aan.  
‘Hugo Burke, aardig? En hij is bij je komen zitten? Waren jullie de enige twee die het vak volgden ofzo?’  
Cassie schudde haar hoofd.  
‘Hoezo?’, vroeg ze verbaasd, ‘Wat is er met hem dan?’  
Lara smeerde verwoed haar brood.  
‘Slecht nieuws, dat is wat hij is. Hij lijkt misschien aardig, maar probeer alsjeblieft uit zijn buurt te blijven.’  
Cassie voelde zich steeds verwarder.  
‘Hoezo? Wat heeft hij gedaan?’  
‘Het is niet persé wat hij gedaan heeft. Gewoon hoe hij is. De mensen waarmee hij zich omringt enzo.’  
Lara nam een hap van haar toast.  
‘Hij is een Black, dat zegt al genoeg.’, voegde ze toe met volle mond.  
Cassie sperde haar ogen.  
‘Een Black?’  
‘Ja wist je dat niet? Zijn moeder is Belvina Black, zijn neef die achterlijke Pollux. De enige mensen met wie hij omgaat zijn puurbloede zwadderaars en grindelwaldliefhebbers.’  
Cassie keek schattend naar de jongens. Ze leken inderdaad best veel op elkaar. Beiden waren lang, hadden een lichte huid en glanzend, zwart haar. Pollux’s ogen waren echter grijs, in tegenstelling tot Hugo’s groene, en Hugo had een rustigere houding over zich.  
‘Hij lijkt me eerder een meeloper dan iemand die tot in zijn kern slecht is.’, merkte Cassie op.  
‘Dat mag dan wel zo zijn, maar dan loopt hij nog steeds met de verkeerden mee.’, sprak Lara haar tegen.  
Cassie kon daar niet tegenin gaan.  
Op dat moment kwam Will haastig binnenlopen. Hij plofte neer en begon snel eten op te scheppen.  
‘Hee Will’, begroette Cassie hem.  
Will leek haar niet te horen en bleef zijn eten naar binnen schokken.  
‘Zin in toverdranken William? Ik ben benieuwd hoe de nieuwe professor het gaat aanpakken.’, zei Lara.  
Hij leek niet eens te reageren op zijn volledige naam, zo diep in gedachten was hij verzonken. Lara knipte haar vingers voor zijn ogen om zijn aandacht te trekken.  
‘Wat? Oh, ik had jullie niet gezien. Goedemorgen.’, zei hij verward.  
‘Zin in toverdranken?’, herhaalde Lara, waarop Will afgeleid knikte.  
Het is zijn favoriete vak en vroeger had hij zitten glunderen van blijdschap op het vooruitzicht van de eerste les.  
‘Is er iets?’, vroeg Cassie.  
‘Mhmm?’, Will keek haar aan en slikte zijn eten door. ‘Oh, nee. Ik heb het gewoon heel druk. Zesde jaar hé?’.  
‘Het is de tweede schooldag. Volgens mij is Taylor zelfs nog niet begonnen.’, zei Lara.  
Will lachte ongemakkelijk. ‘Ja… hoe dan ook, ik moet gaan.’, zei hij en hij verzamelde zo veel mogelijk eten in zijn armen. ‘Ik zie jullie bij toverdranken!’, riep hij terwijl hij wegliep.  
Cassie en Lara staarden hem na.  
‘Heb je ook het gevoel alsof hij iets verborgen houdt voor ons?’, vroeg Lara. 

De kerkers hingen al vol met dampen toen ze aankwamen.  
Lara keek haar grijzend aan.  
‘Het ruikt zo goed hier.’, zei ze loom.  
Cassie inhaleerde diep terwijl ze aan tafel gingen zitten. Lara had gelijk; Al haar favoriete geuren vulden de kamer: kamillethee, vers gemaaid gras en kersenijs.  
Aan de overkant van de kamer maakte ze oogcontact met Hugo. Hij leek geschokt om haar te zien, maar schoot haar een atypische lieve glimlach. Cassie glimlachte terug, maar wendde haar ogen af door Lara’s verwijtende blik.  
Will was er nog steeds niet toen professor Slakhoorn de les begon en de vier dranken die hij al gebrouwd had uitlegde. Hij leek erg onder de indruk van Taylor, die drie van de vier dranken kon identificeren als veritaserum, wisseldrank en amortentia (de drank die die heerlijke geur door de kamer verspreidde). Hij was net de vierde drank aan het uitleggen toen iemand de kamer binnen kwam hollen.  
‘Sorry Professor, ik werd opgehouden.’, hijgde Will.  
Professor Slakhoorn glimlachte enkel. ‘Geen probleem jongen, ga maar zitten.’, zei hij.  
‘Nou’, vervolgde hij toen Will eenmaal zat, ‘Hoe kunnen jullie deze fabuleuze prijs winnen?’, vroeg hij, refererend naar de geluksdrank in zijn handen. ‘Door het Vocht van de Levende Dood te brouwen. Ik verwacht natuurlijk geen perfect resultaat. Degene die het dichtst in de buurt komt wint. Ga je gang!’  
De concentratie was bijna voelbaar in de kerkers, alleen doorbroken door Slakhoorn die hier en daar opmerkingen gaf en gesprekken met leerlingen aanknoopte.  
‘Ach Pollux, beste jongen.’, zei hij toen hij bij de tafel van Zwadderich aan kwam. ‘Nog gecondoleerd met je grootvader. Ik heb hem jammer genoeg niet ontmoet, maar hij heeft natuurlijk grootse dingen bereikt.’, slijmde hij.  
Pollux nam zijn woorden gretig op, terwijl Hugo naast hem fronsend in zijn ketel roerde.  
‘Ik hoorde dat hij een waardig schoolhoofd was.’  
Cassie snoof om die woorden.  
‘Ja, hij was een machtig maar rechtvaardig man professor.’, reageerde Pollux in een goedkeurende toon.  
Lara en Cassie wisselden een ongelovige blik. Rechtvaardig was wel het laatste woord dat ze zouden gebruiken om Phineas Black te omschrijven. Hij trok puurbloeden schaamteloos voor en behandelde leerlingen met dreuzelouders als oud vuil. Professor Slakhoorn leek een beetje dezelfde mentaliteit te hebben, gezien de manier waarop hij Pollux Black prijsde.  
Het viel Cassie op dat hij Hugo niet adresseerde, terwijl hun voormalig schoolhoofd ook zijn grootvader was geweest. Hugo leek het echter prima te vinden om het gesprek compleet langs hem heen te laten gaan en bleef zich concentreren op zijn toverdrank, die nu een donkere paars was.  
Cassie richtte zich weer op haar eigen toverdrank, die een alarmerende kleur bruin had gekregen, en probeerde zich niet af te laten leiden.  
Toen de tijd om was, liep Slakhoorn langs om de brouwsels te observeren. Hij knikte goedkeurend naar Hugo’s drank, leek teleurgesteld om die van Taylor en zuchtte hard op het zicht van Cassie’s drank, die gevaarlijk omhoog leek te borrelen. Toen hij bij Will zijn lila drank aankwam leek hij aangenaam verrast.  
‘We hebben een winnaar! Wat is je naam, als ik vragen mag?’  
‘William Mils’, antwoordde hij met blozende wangen.  
Professor Slakhoorn schrok zichtbaar van die woorden.  
‘Toch niet de zoon van de beroemde schouwers Marie en Rolf Mils?’  
Wills rode wangen trokken meteen weg door die woorden en hij knikte zacht.  
Slakhoorn keek hem aan met een mix van enthousiasme en medelijden. Hij klopte hem onhandig op zijn schouder.  
‘Hoe dan ook. Je hebt deze overduidelijk verdiend.’, zei hij en hij overhandigde hem een klein flesje met felicis fanatus. 

‘Dat was de eerste interessante toverdrankenles die we gehad hebben.’, zei Lara later toen ze de kerkers uitliepen. ‘Wat vonden jullie van Slakhoorn?’  
‘Een slijmbal.’, flapte Cassie er gelijk uit.  
‘Maar hij lijkt me wel een goede leraar.’, voegde Will er aan toe.  
‘Alleen niet zo goed als Perkamentus.’, zei Lara terwijl ze het Transfiguratielokaal binnenliepen en gingen zitten.  
Er leunde een wildvreemde man tegen Professor Perkamentus zijn bureau aan Hij nam alle leerlingen kalm in zich op. Hij had lang, groezelig blond haar, een kleine neus en bruine ogen.  
‘Sorry meneer’, zei Lara na een tijdje tegen hem, toen bijna alle leerlingen binnen waren. ‘Weet u waar professor Perkamentus is?’  
Een alwetende glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. ‘Die zal zo wel verschijnen Lara.’  
Lara keek wantrouwend naar hem.  
‘Hoe weet hij mijn naam?’, fluisterde ze tegen Cassie.  
Iedereen werd gelijk stil toen de deur schijnbaar zonder enige aanleiding achter de laatste leerling dichtsloeg.  
Cassie zag Will voor haar in een flits zijn toverstok pakken tegen een mogelijke bedreiging.  
Plotseling begon de mysterieuze man voor hen te veranderen. Zijn lange, blonde haar werd een kortere kastanjebruin en zijn neus werd wat groter en krommer. Professor Perkamentus keek de klas met twinkelende, nu blauwe ogen aan.  
De hele klas gaapte hem aan.  
‘Hoe- Wat- Hoe deed u dat?’, stamelde Taylor uiteindelijk, die als eerste bijkwam van de schrik.  
‘Ja, dat was geweldig!’, voegde Isaac daar enthousiast aan toe.  
‘Bedankt voor dat compliment, Isaac. Dit was een demonstratie van wat jullie hopelijk aan het einde van jullie 7e jaar kunnen uitvoeren. We gaan ons richten op menselijke transformatie.’, legde Perkamentus uit.  
De leerlingen keken elkaar opgetogen aan.  
‘Wat jullie net zagen was een bezwering die ik over mezelf had uitgesproken om mijn uiterlijk te veranderen. Ik moet jullie waarschuwen; Menselijke transformatie is extreem moeilijk en er is het risico om vast te komen te zitten in je nieuwe vorm als het fout gaat. Ik adviseer jullie dan ook sterk om dit soort spreuken niet roekeloos te gaan gebruiken. Jullie oefenen ze in deze lessen.’  
Hij keek even de klas rond.  
‘Kunnen we dan ook in dieren veranderen Professor?’, vroeg Lara enthousiast.  
‘Het veranderen van mensen in dieren is zeer moeilijk en boven het niveau van een scholier, dus dit zullen we helaas niet behandelen.’  
Lara knikte teleurgesteld.  
‘Een Transformagiër is een persoon die geboren is met het vermogen om zijn of haar uiterlijk te veranderen zonder de hulp van wisseldrank of een spreuk.’, vervolgde Perkamentus zijn uitleg. ‘Voor zover ik weet heeft niemand van jullie dit vermogen van nature, dus jullie zullen helaas allemaal uiteindelijk examen moeten doen op dit gebied.’  
Zijn ogen bleven even rusten op Will. Hij klapte in zijn handen met een glimlach.  
‘Jullie mogen straks paren vormen en dan gaan jullie proberen om elkaars kleur wenkbrauw te veranderen. De spreuk is crinus muto. Degene die zijn partners wenkbrauwen de raarste kleuren kan krijgen, krijgt van mij een doos met zuursnoepjes. Aan de slag.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In dit hoofdstuk wordt de laatste naam van ons trio genoemd: William Mils. William betekent 'standvastige, wilskrachtige beschermer;. Het lijkt er op dat Cassie's beste vrienden allebei beschermers zijn. Mils is het simpelste anagram dat er kan bestaan: Slim. Waarschijnlijk had je het al door, maar ik heb de achternamen van de drie belangrijkste personen betekenissen gegeven in relatie tot Ravenklauw en één van de thema's van dit verhaal: kennis, dingen weten. Dit is een breed begrip, maar kan worden onderverdeeld:  
> Slim --> William Mils. = Wat je doet, de acties die je neemt om je doelen te bereiken, het toepassen.  
> Intelligent --> Lara Lin Teetling = Aangeboren, talent, van nature.  
> Wijs --> Cassandra Wijs = Verstandig, op gevoel, op ervaring.  
> Dit om aan te geven dat je op heel veel verschillende manieren in Ravenklauw kan horen. Cassie voelt zich bijvoorbeeld soms niet slim genoeg voor Ravenklauw omdat ze niet op de antwoorden op de raadsels kan komen, maar kan wel weer op andere manieren slim zijn. 
> 
> Het wordt nooit genoemd in het verhaal, en het is een beetje vergezocht, maar je zou kunnen stellen dat Hugo's volledige naam 'Hugo Wilhelmus Burke' is.   
> Wilhelmus is dan een anagram voor 'Heilm' (genezing) en 'sluw' (één van de eigenschappen van Zwadderich). Sluw is als je slimheid gebruikt om er zelf beter van te worden. Maar later meer over de naam van Hugo, tenzij je zelf op onderzoek uit wil gaan.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Professor Perkamentus bleef zijn positie behouden als iedereens favoriete leraar, met uitzondering van de paar mensen die voor Slakhoorns geslijm vielen. Cassie merkte dat hij sinds de eerste toverdrankenles vooral zijn aandacht vestigde op Will, vanwege zijn pure talent en bekende ouders, en op Pollux Black vanwege zijn befaamde familie. Mensen zoals Cassie en Lara negeerde hij bijna volledig. De paar keren dat hij hen moest aanspreken als ze net iets te hard praatten refereerde hij zelfs naar ze als “Lassie en Cara”, waar vooral Isaac hard om moest lachen.  
Tijd om af te dwalen tijdens de lessen had Cassie jammer genoeg niet meer; De lessen werden zo moeilijk dat zelfs Taylor een aantal keren had moeten vragen om iets nog een keer uit te leggen. Cassie merkte dat ze steeds meer achter begon te raken. Begin oktober vroeg professor Goedgedacht haar na de les nog even te spreken.  
‘Ik merk dat je moeite krijgt de lessen bij te houden, Cassie.’, zei ze. ‘Ik raad je aan om een tutor te zoeken. Je bent hartstikke slim, met een beetje hulp haal je je achterstand zo weer in.’  
Niet alleen voor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, maar ook voor toverdranken en bezweringen merkte Cassie dat ze haar aandacht er gewoon niet bij kon houden. Elke keer als ze aan haar huiswerk wilde beginnen, dwaalden haar gedachten af naar de rare dromen die ze niet kon uitleggen. Ze vroeg zich af wat Hugo en Will zich in hun schild voerden en maakte zich zorgen over haar ouders. Ze had constant het gevoel dat ze de nodige informatie miste om haar huiswerk te maken en was alleen maar bezig in haar eigen hoofd. Als ze na een uur werken op haar perkamentrol keek, had ze in plaats van haar opstel over de verschillende vormen van transformatie enkel een “to-do” lijstje gemaakt, samen met een overzicht van de dromen die ze had gehad, en een heleboel vraagtekens naast de naam “Hugo”.  
Hij bleef hardnekkig naast haar zitten tijdens waarzeggerijlessen, waarschijnlijk omdat dit de enige klas was waar hij niet met zijn vrienden zat. Cassie kon hem nog steeds niet helemaal peilen, maar merkte dat ze ondanks het herhalende curriculum weer begon uit te kijken naar de lessen. Waarschijnlijk omdat dit de enige lessen waren waar ze tenminste wat van begreep.  
‘Wat wil jij doen nadat je klaar bent met school?’, vroeg Hugo terwijl hij de tarotkaarten die ze net gekregen hadden door elkaar schudde en ze begon te verdelen.  
‘Uhm.. je bedoelt, als in werk dat ik wil doen?’  
‘Bijvoorbeeld.’  
Cassie fronste op het zicht van de zeven kaarten die nu voor haar lagen. ‘Wat... ben je aan het doen? We horen de kaarten één voor één open te leggen. Je hoort mijn toekomst te voorspellen.’  
Hugo wuifde zijn hand alsof hij daarmee de opdracht kon schrappen. ‘Ja, maar dit is leuker. We gaan vissen.’  
‘Hoe ken je dat spelletje?’  
Hugo haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Geleerd van een oude vriend. Je ontwijkt mijn vraag trouwens.’  
Cassie pakte zuchtend haar kaarten. ‘Ik ontwijk niks. Je leidt me af met je rare idee om met tarotkaarten een dreuzelkaartspel te spelen.’ Ze bekeek de licht gerafelde, maar felgekleurde kaarten bekritiserend. Op de ene kaart stonden twee mensen die elkaar hun beker lieten zien en op de andere kaart stond een toren die op het moment stond in elkaar te storten. Eén kaart bevatte enkel 8 bruine stokken. ‘Ik bedoel, er zit geen enkele samenhang in deze kaarten. Hoe wil jij hier mee gaan spelen?’  
‘Het is hun gelukt.’, antwoordde Hugo met een gebaar naar het groepje achter hen toe.  
‘Full house!’, riep één van de jongens triomfantelijk. Hij schoof met zijn armen gretig de smekkies in alle smaken naar hem toe en schoof een handvol in zijn mond.  
‘Ik begrijp niet hoe.’, zei Cassie ongelovig.  
‘Zoals dit.’, antwoordde Hugo. Hij pauzeerde even om zijn kaarten te sorteren. ‘Heb je toevallig een kaart van een vrouw met een stalen gezichtsuitdrukking in je handen?’  
Cassie glimlachte. ‘Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt.’, zei ze terwijl ze keek naar de vele kaarten met figuren in haar handen. Ze konden zich allemaal als een stoïcijnse vrouw voordoen. Ze besloot uiteindelijk dat de kaart met de statige hogepriesteres erop het meest aan zijn omschrijving voldeed en overhandigde deze.  
‘Bedankt. Heb je misschien ook een kaart met een gele, schijnende, ronde vorm er op, die wel of niet een zon kan zijn?’  
‘Echt, wat zijn dit voor vragen?’, zei Cassie lachend terwijl ze een kaart genaamd “de dwaas” aangaf, met een stralende zon in de rechterhoek. Passend, dacht ze.  
‘Mag ik alle andere ook?’  
‘Ik heb het gevoel alsof je dit spelletje zo hebt bedacht dat je aan de winnende hand bent’, zei Cassie terwijl ze een kaart met een “rad van fortuin” aangaf, samen met een kaart met een chagrijnige koning erop die angstvallig vier gele munten vastklampte.  
‘Dankjewel. Mijn vraag?’  
Cassie zuchtte.  
‘Het is moeilijk om over de toekomst na te denken met de dingen die op dit moment gebeuren.’, gaf ze uiteindelijk toe. De doem van Grindelwald leek over hun heen te vallen als een verstikkend deken.  
‘Ik wil denk ik iets doen met bezweringen.’, opperde Hugo uiteindelijk zelf. ‘Iets met magische voorwerpen. Ik wil dingen uitvinden.’  
‘Dat is…’, Cassie dacht zorgvuldig na. Mensen uit zwadderich stonden erom bekend ambitieus en sluw te zijn. De meesten gingen werken bij het ministerie en voelden geen enkel greintje spijt om anderen naar beneden te duwen om de top te bereiken. Dat of ze sloten zich aan bij Grindelwalds fanclub.  
‘Erg creatief. Ik bedoel… dat hoor je niet vaak. De meeste mensen willen schouwer worden of zwerkbalspeler ofzo.’  
‘Dank je.’  
‘Ik weet niet wat ik wil worden.’, gaf Cassie uiteindelijk toe. De woorden kwamen er zachtjes uit, alsof het een geheim was dat niemand mocht weten. ‘Ik ben nergens echt goed in. Vorig jaar, na het gesprek met Goedgedacht heb ik gewoon de vakken gekozen waarvan ik dacht dat ik ze kon halen.’  
‘Vergeet waar je wel of niet goed in bent. Waar ben je nieuwsgierig naar?’, vroeg Hugo.  
Jou, dacht Cassie. De flarden die ik zie als ik buiten westen raak. Hoe mensen op de antwoorden van die irritante raadsels van de deur komen. Dit domme spel.  
‘Alle dingen die ik niet begrijp.’, zei ze uiteindelijk.  
Hugo leunde tevreden achterover.  
‘Klinkt alsof je nog niet helemaal klaar ben met leren.’

Die woorden spookten de rest van de dag herhaaldelijk rond in haar hoofd. Als er blijkbaar één ding was waar ze slecht in was, aan haar recente resultaten te zien, was het wel leren. Het idee om na haar school nog verder te leren leek absurd.  
Cassie besloot dan ook Goedgedacht haar advies aan te nemen en vroeg Lara of ze haar misschien zou kunnen helpen zonder de antwoorden voor te zeggen, zoals ze snel geneigd was te doen. Normaal gesproken vroeg Cassie Will om hulp als het over schooldingen ging, maar ook zijn cijfers waren de laatste tijd aan het dalen, en Cassie wilde hem niet verder storen.  
‘Dat is simpel. Protego horribilis’  
‘Lara.’  
‘Wat?’  
‘Ik wil niet dat je me het antwoord vertelt, ik wil weten hoe je op dat antwoord komt.’  
‘Het is gewoon zo.’  
‘Ja maar niet iedereen kan zo intelligent zijn als jij-’  
‘Het probleem is dat je al jouw antwoorden op deze domme vragen wil begrijpen, Cassie, maar soms is er gewoon geen uitleg voor. Dat is school. Sommige dingen moet je gewoon stampen.’  
‘Zouden jullie misschien wat stiller kunnen zijn?’, vroeg Lana, die naar hun tafel was gekomen om dit te vragen. ‘Dit is de bibliotheek.’, voegde ze onnodig toe.  
Haar klassenoudstebadge glom alsof die recentelijk nog gepoetst was.  
‘Ja, tuurlijk.’, zei Cassie snel.  
‘Dank je.’ Lana’s blik ruste op Lara, die blijkbaar erg geïnteresseerd was in haar veer op dit moment. ‘Begrijp me niet verkeerd, het is goed om jullie hier te zien werken.’, ze keek wat ongemakkelijk van Lara naar Cassie. ‘Maar uh… Ik hoorde dat jullie wat moeite hadden… Als je hulp nodig hebt…’  
Lara verstarde naast haar.  
‘Oh.’, zei Cassie toen ze begreep wat Lana wilde zeggen, ‘Dat is niet nodig, dank je. Lara is al zo lief om me te helpen.’  
‘Oh, top.’  
‘Maar ik beloof dat we wat stiller zullen zijn.’  
‘Dat is erg fijn.’  
Het was even stil.  
‘Nou, succes er mee dan.’, zei Lana voordat ze zich omdraaide en terug naar haar tafel liep.  
Lara zuchtte hoorbaar uit en begon haar spullen in te pakken.  
‘Verzamel je spullen. Dan leg ik het je uit.’  
Cassie deed wat ze zei, en volgde Lara de bibliotheek uit.  
‘Waar gaan we heen?’, vroeg ze terwijl ze Lara’s pas bij probeerde te houden.  
‘Cassie, jij leert door ervaring. Als je iets niet kan relateren aan je eigen leven, begrijp je het niet. Goedgedacht is een intelligente vrouw. Ze weet, net als ieder diep vanbinnen voelt, dat er donkere tijden aankomen. Daarom probeert ze ons zo veel mogelijk beschermende spreuken aan te leren nu het kan. Begrijp je me?’  
‘Ja.’  
‘Daarom gaan we nu wat ervaring opdoen. We hebben alleen een ruimte nodig waarin we kunnen trainen. Ik heb geen zin om naar buiten te gaan in dit ijzige weer.’, zei Lara terwijl ze behendig over de missende tree van de trap sprong.  
‘Het is niet alsof ik het praktische gedeelte sneller zal begrijpen…’, probeerde Cassie nog te protesteren.  
‘Nee. Je kan je gewoon niet concentreren, omdat je altijd denkt dat je interessantere gedachten in dat bolle hoofd van je hebt. Ik zweer het, je vindt altijd wel een manier om een afleiding voor jezelf te zoeken. Je bent te nieuwsgierig, zelfs voor een Ravenklauw.’  
Ze waren nu op de eerste verdieping, en stonden op het punt om een gang in te gaan om een oefenlokaal te zoeken toen Cassie een hoofd met bekende bruine krullen spotte.  
‘Daar loopt Will!’, riep Cassie enthousiast. ‘Kom op, dan volgen we hem. Kijken wat –ie gaat doen!’  
Lara had zichtbaar moeite om haar irritatie in te houden. Ze deed even haar ogen dicht om haar rust te behouden.  
‘Heb je hem ook niet gemist de laatste tijd? Misschien kunnen we hem overhalen samen met ons te oefenen.’, vroeg Cassie hoopvol.  
Lara negeerde haar.  
‘Hij ging naar beneden!’, zei Cassie en ze holde naar de trap toe. Lara had geen andere keuze dan haar achterna te gaan.  
Ze zagen Will vanaf de grote Hal nog een trap naar beneden gaan, waarvan ze wisten dat die naar de Huffelpufruimte leidde.  
‘Zou hij iemand uit huffelpuf willen bezoeken?’, vroeg Lara hijgend.  
Ze jogden langs schilderijen van uitgebreide maaltijden, goed gevulde fruitschalen en prachtig versierde taarten, en bereikten uiteindelijk de verborgen vatten die naar de kamer van huffelpuf leidden, zonder spoor van Will.  
‘Hoe kan hij zo snel zijn geweest? Weet hij soms het ritme om de deur te openen?’, vroeg Lara geïrriteerd.  
‘Blijkbaar. Ik weet alleen dat ik het niet weet, en ik heb geen zin om doordrenkt te worden in azijn.’  
Lara knikte. ‘Mee eens. Laten we dat oefenlokaal zoeken, dan zullen we zien of je afgeleid durft te raken terwijl ik een paar vloeken jouw kant op gooi.’  
‘Maar ik wil niet vervloekt worden.’, protesteerde Cassie zachtjes.  
‘Dan zal ik snel bedenken wat “protego” ook alweer was.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik heb voor dit hoofdstuk de tarotkaarten als inspiratie genomen, die je op deze site kan ontrafelen, mocht je dat leuk vinden: https://www.tijdgeest.eu/orakels/tarotkaarten. Misschien kan je dan al voorspellen wat er in de rest van het verhaal gaat gebeuren. Geen zin in? Ontdek het zelf door gewoon verder te lezen. :) Hieronder een overzicht van de genoemde kaarten.
> 
> 'Twee mensen die elkaar hun beker laten zien' is de kaart Bekers 2.   
> 'een toren die op het punt stond in elkaar te storten' is de kaart De Toren.  
> 'acht bruine stokken' is de kaart Staven 8.  
> 'statige hogepriesteres' is -je raad het niet- de kaart Hogepriesteres.  
> 'de Dwaas'  
> 'Rad van Fortuin'.   
> 'de kaart met een chagrijnige koning erop die angstvallig vier gele munten vastklampte' is de kaart Munten 4.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Op de ochtend van Halloween werden Cassie en de rest van haar kamergenoten wakker gemaakt door het klagelijke gemiauw van Knorrie. Cassie werd gedwongen om op te staan en hem de Ravenklauwtoren uit te gooien, zodat hij niet iedereen wakker maakte. Dit deed ze vaker, maar die kat was altijd op de een of andere manier slim genoeg om de kamer weer binnen te komen.  
Beneden kwam ze Lara en Will tegen. Samen liepen ze alvast naar beneden om te ontbijten, voordat ze vertrokken naar Zweinsveld.  
Ze gingen als eerste naar het Zoetwarenhuis van Zacharinus om zo veel mogelijk halloweensnoep in te slaan.  
‘Oeh ze hebben proeverijen.’, zei Lara enthousiast, en ze stopte gretig een klein, roze snoepje in haar mond.  
Volgens het bordje naast het schaaltje waarin het lag, was het een ballonbruisbal. Het effect trad zich onmiddellijk op; Lara’s gezicht werd dezelfde kleur als het snoepje en ze begon een klein stukje boven de grond te zweven, als een ballon.  
Cassie nam zichzelf voor om eerst het kaartje te checken voordat ze een snoepje zou proberen. Ze wilde net een zwart dropje in de vorm van een slak proberen toen Will langs hen liep.  
‘Ik moet gaan. Ik zie jullie later wel weer.’, zei hij, en hij liep met hevige passen de winkel uit.  
Lara keek Cassie onverschillig aan.  
‘Niks dat we niet gewend zijn.’, zei ze bitter en ze trok Cassie naar de kassa toe. ‘Kom op, ik koop deze knalbonbons en dan gaan we naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Ik kan wel een boterbiertje gebruiken.’

‘We moeten hem een keer achtervolgen.’, zei Cassie toen ze de Drie Bezemstelen binnenliepen. Het was enorm druk, warm, rumoerig en rokerig binnen.  
‘Zien wat hij in zijn schuld voert.’  
‘Ja, hij ontwijkt me elke keer als ik over zijn afwezigheid begin.’, reageerde Lara.  
Ze haalden hun drinken en schoven aan bij een ander groepje leerlingen. Isaac praatte enthousiast over de nieuwe winkel die er was, Zonko’s, die blijkbaar alleen maar fopartikelen verkocht. Hij liet trots zijn nieuwe kikkerdrilzeep zien.  
Cassie nam een slokje van haar boterbier en een rustig, warm gevoel verspreidde zich in haar lichaam. Ze sloot genietend haar ogen. Toen ze ze weer opende keek de hele groep haar met wijde ogen aan. Het was helemaal stil in de zaak en iedereen keek hun kant op.  
‘Wat is er?’, fluisterde Cassie.  
De hele groep gaapte haar aan.  
‘Wat was dat?’, vroeg Isaac verbaasd.  
Cassie voelde zich steeds verwarder. ‘Wat bedoel je? Gebeurde er iets?’  
‘Ja! Je deed opeens hartstikke raar. Weet je dat niet meer?’, reageerde Taylor.  
Cassie schudde verward met haar hoofd.  
De mensen in de zaak begonnen weer zachtjes te praten.  
‘Kom op, laten we teruggaan naar Zweinstein.’, fluisterde Lara geruststellend. ‘Ik leg je alles uit onderweg.’  
Ze negeerden de starende blikken en liepen de herberg uit.  
‘Wat gebeurde er? Waarom was iedereen zo verbaasd?’, vroeg Cassie verward.  
‘Cas, ik denk dat je een profetie gaf. Een echte.’  
Lara keek haar doordringend aan.  
‘Wat?’  
‘Je deed opeens zo raar. Je ogen draaiden weg en je stem leek door de hele herberg heen te galmen. En aan het einde maakte je een raar geluid voordat je ontwaakte en helemaal niet meer wist wat er gebeurde. Het leek wel alsof je bezeten werd.’  
Lara trok haar met snelle passen mee naar het kasteel. Het begon al schemerig te worden.  
‘Een profetie?’, zei Cassie ongelovig, en ze stopte met lopen van de schrik. ‘Wat- wat voorspelde ik?’.  
‘Het ging over één of ander opkomend kwaad. Een nieuwe bedreiging die er zou komen- Ik laat het je zo meteen zien Cas,’, onderbrak ze haarzelf, ‘maar nu moeten we echt zo snel mogelijk terug. We moeten het iemand vertellen, een leraar ofzo-’  
Ze stopte met praten toen ze de drie donkere figuren zag die hun weg versperden. Cassie voelde een soort warmte in haar borst opkomen.  
‘Cassandra Wijs, dat was best een spektakel dat je net veroorzaakte.’, bromde één van de verhulde figuren met een dreigende stem.’  
Lara en Cassie pakten voorzichtig hun toverstokken ter verdediging.  
‘Men had zijn vermoedens over jou, maar dit is een echte bevestiging. Vertel me, liefste Cassandra, waar is Grindelwald?’  
‘Ik heb geen idee.’, antwoordde ze behoedzaam. Het warme gevoel in haar borst werd steeds sterker en verspreidde zich tot in de punten van haar tenen.  
‘Leugenaar!’, riep de andere figuur links. ‘Hij praatte over een Ziener, die laatste keer dat we hem zagen, voordat hij verdween.’  
De man zette een bedreigende stap naar voren en hief zijn toverstok op.  
‘Over iemand die hem het antwoord op zijn vragen zou geven. Antwoorden die hij koste wat het kost zou krijgen.’.  
‘Laat haar met rust, capuchonkop. Ze zei toch dat ze niets wist!’, riep Lara verdedigend uit.  
De man die tot nu toe stil was geweest vuurde een spreuk op haar af. Cassie schreeuwde van schrik toen Lara’s hele lichaam verstarde en neerviel.  
‘Prima. Als je het ons niet wilt vertellen halen we het wel uit je. Cruc-’  
Plotseling vloog er een soort blauwe bol uit Cassie’s borst, zo sterk dat alle drie de mannen achterover vlogen van de kracht. Hun toverstokken lagen drie meter verderop. Toen Cassie beter keek zag ze dat de blauwe bol eigenlijk een vogel was, die beschermend voor Cassie heen en weer vloog.  
Het trok de aandacht van een aantal mensen die nu hun richting opkwamen om te zien wat er aan de hand was. De mannen krabbelden snel overeind, grepen hun toverstok en verdwijnselden.  
De vogel kraaide nog een laatste keer en vloog toen weer Cassie’s borst in. Cassie keek verbaasd om haar heen voordat ze bezorgd naar Lara rende. Ze lag slap op de grond en leek bewusteloos te zijn.  
‘Aan de kant!’, riep professor Goedgedacht bezorgd. Ze ontfermde zich snel over Lara en fluisterde een voor Cassie onbekende spreuk. Haar gezicht verzachtte van opluchting.  
‘Het is niet ernstig, maar ze moet gelijk naar de ziekenzaal.’, zei ze.  
Cassie’s hele lichaam ontspande wat van opluchting.  
‘Jij ook Cassandra.’, voegde ze er aan toe. ‘Dan kan je me gelijk uitleggen wat er gebeurd is.’  
Met een beweging van haar toverstok zweefde Lara’s bewusteloze lichaam omhoog en richting Zweinstein.  
Cassie vertelde Goedgedacht wat er was gebeurd terwijl ze hun weg terug naar Zweinstein maakten en Lara voorzichtig in een ziekenbed neerlegden.  
Professor Goedgedacht knikte ernstig toen ze klaar was.  
‘En wat- als ik vragen mag- was de profetie die je maakte, Cassie?’  
Cassie haalde haar schouders op.  
‘Ik heb nog steeds geen idee, dat moet je aan Lara vragen. Of aan iemand in die gehele herberg; Iedereen heeft het gehoord.’  
Op dat moment kwam professor Perkamentus binnenlopen, samen met Isaac.  
‘Is iedereen ongedeerd?’, vroeg de professor met een blik op Lara’s bewusteloze lichaam.  
Isaac staarde achter hem met grote ogen naar haar.  
‘Het komt goed met haar.’, stelde mevrouw Hoest hem gerust terwijl ze een laatste spreuk over Lara uitsprak. ‘Het belangrijkste voor nu is dat ze rust.’  
Professor Perkamentus knikte.  
‘Ik stel voor dat we naar mijn kantoor gaan. Dan kunnen we bespreken wat er is gebeurd zonder Lara hier wakker te maken. Isaac, Cassandra, volgen jullie mij?’  
Cassie knikte verdoofd en volgde professor Perkamentus naar zijn kantoor. Isaac schoot haar bezorgde blikken onderweg.  
Toen ze eenmaal zaten legde Cassie het volledige verhaal opnieuw uit. Perkamentus nam even de tijd om na te denken na afloop van haar verhaal.  
‘De blauwe vogel die je omschreef, klinkt als een patronus. Dat is een aardig staaltje toverkunst dat je hebt gedaan.’, zei hij met twinkelende ogen.  
‘Maar ik heb het niet echt bewust gedaan professor. De vogel leek uit mijn borst te komen.’.  
Professor Perkamentus keek naar haar borst en leek erg onder de indruk toen hij haar weer aankeek.  
‘Bewust of niet, het leek zijn werk gedaan te hebben. Ik ben blij om te zien dat je ongedeerd bent. Ik ben wel genoodzaakt om je ouders over dit voorval te schrijven, en ik denk dat het het beste is als je voortaan tijdens Zweinsveldtripjes op school blijft.’  
Cassie opende haar mond om te protesteren, maar professor Perkamentus snoerde haar de mond met zijn plotselinge strenge blik.  
‘Het is voor je eigen veiligheid, Cassandra. Dat zal je vast begrijpen.’  
Cassie knikte nors.  
‘Goed.’, vervolgde Perkamentus weer vrolijk. ‘Nu over het belangrijkste punt. Isaac hier vertelde mij eerder dat hij erbij was toen jij je profetie deed. Ik stel me voor dat je zelf graag wilt weten waar alle oproer over ging, en ik moet zeggen dat ik zelf ook benieuwd ben.’  
Zonder iets te zeggen of zijn toverstok tevoorschijn te halen zweefde er een soort blauwe kom naar hun toe die zachtjes op het bureau tussen hen in landde.  
‘Dit is een hersenpan.’, legde Perkamentus uit. ‘Het heeft het vermogen om iemands herinneringen aan anderen te laten zien. Isaac, vind je het erg?’ Hij gebaarde met zijn toverstok naar zijn hoofd toe.  
Isaac knikte vastberaden. ‘Gaat uw gang, professor.’  
Professor Perkamentus drukte de punt van zijn stok tegen de zijkant van Isaacs hoofd aan. ‘Denk aan het moment dat Cassie haar voorspelling deed.’, gaf Perkamentus de instructie.  
Isaac sloot zijn ogen in concentratie en Perkamentus haalde een soort blauwe draad uit zijn hoofd, die zich verzamelde in de punt van zijn stok.  
‘Bedankt voor de herinnering Isaac.’, zei Perkamentus, ‘Zou je nu alsjeblieft willen vertrekken? Ik wil later graag privé met Cassie hierover spreken.’  
Isaac knikte en vertrok.  
‘Zet jezelf schrap.’, zei Perkamentus. Hij liet de herinnering in de pan vallen en gebaarde naar Cassie. Samen bogen ze hun hoofd in de pan en werden ze meegezogen.  
Cassie viel door een zwarte leegte die oneindig leek, maar enkel 5 seconden duurde voordat ze op een stoel landde. Het leek alsof ze terug was gegaan in de tijd. Ze zag dat ze zich weer in de Drie Bezemstelen bevond en dat ze aan dezelfde tafel, met dezelfde groep mensen zat als eerder. Ze zat nu echter recht tegenover een exacte replica van haarzelf, die precies in haar richting keek, maar haar niet leek te zien.  
Cassie wilde net wat aan Perkamentus vragen toen de Cassie van de herinnering opeens begon te praten met een zware en schorre stem. Het was een beetje beangstigend; Haar ogen waren in haar kassen gerold, maar ze zat even recht als eerst. Lara had gelijk; Het leek inderdaad alsof ze bezeten werd. Aan de manier waarop ze haar lippen bewoog leek ze te fluisteren, maar haar woorden waren door heel de zaak te horen.  
‘Een nieuwe bedreiging zal komen… Gebaard door zij die zal sterven voor valse affectie en een poging tot leven. Geboren op het moment dat het jaar eindigt, zal er een nieuwe, donkere tijd komen. Hij zal een kracht ontwikkelen die weinig tovenaars eerder hebben bereikt, in zoektocht naar dat wat hem als meester maakt van ieders einde… Op het einde van de 12e maand zal er een nieuwe bedreiging worden geboren…’  
Cassie keek, net als de rest van de mensen in de herberg, ademloos toe. Aan het einde van de profetie zakte haar hoofd naar beneden en keek ze haar vrienden vervolgens onschuldig aan.  
‘Wat is er?’, fluisterde ze. Het was vreemd om haar te horen fluisteren nadat ze in zo’n luide, galmende stem had gesproken.  
Perkamentus pakte haar arm vast en samen werden ze weer omhoog gezogen.  
Cassie nam een paar seconden om de profetie goed op te nemen. ‘Ik begrijp het niet.’, zei ze uiteindelijk.  
Perkamentus had ondertussen al weer plaats genomen in zijn stoel en keek Cassie rustig aan. ‘Wat begrijp je niet?’  
‘Ik- ik kan me dat helemaal niet meer herinneren. Dat was ik toch niet, die dat zei? Het leek wel alsof ik bezeten werd.’  
‘Vertel me, Cassie. Heb je wel eens vaker dingen gezegd die toevallig waar werden? Heb je wel eens dingen, gebeurtenissen gezien die jij je niet kan herinneren of die niet aan jouzelf toebehoren?’, vroeg hij.  
Cassie dacht na over de dromen die ze had over haarzelf die zo echt leken, maar ze niet kon herinneren. En over de keren dat ze flauwviel en wildvreemde mensen zag.  
‘Ja.’, zei ze zacht. ‘Maar dat waren dromen… Vage gebeurtenissen die ik verzon. Dit kan ik me niet eens herinneren.’  
‘Er is weinig bekend over voorspellingen, maar ik weet wel dat ze op allerlei verschillende manieren geuit worden.’, zei Perkamentus. ‘Er zijn echter zeer weinig mensen die oprecht de gave hebben om ze te uiten. Om je de waarheid te vertellen dacht ik niet dat deze mensen bestonden. Tot jou dan.’  
Hij koos die laatste twee zinnen zorgvuldig. Ondanks het feit dat professor Perkamentus altijd een kalm persoon was, leek hij wel erg rustig om deze openbaring.  
‘Hoe lang wist u het al?’, vroeg Cassie.  
Perkamentus zijn lichtblauwe ogen twinkelden. ‘Ik had enkel mijn vermoedens. Vanavond werden deze bevestigd.’  
‘U bent erg slim. U wist het voordat ik het zelf wist.’, flapte Cassie er uit.  
‘Het is moeilijk om iets te weten als je er zelf niet in wilt geloven.’, antwoordde Perkamentus raadselachtig.  
Cassie friemelde aan haar ketting.  
‘Het is waarschijnlijk het beste als je deze voorspellingen enkel bespreekt met de mensen die je vertrouwt. Wil je me dat beloven, Cassandra?’  
‘Ik beloof het.’  
‘Pas goed op jezelf. Ik ben bang dat je wat meer –hoe moet ik dat zeggen?- ongewenste aandacht zal krijgen.’  
Cassie knikte.  
‘En nu gauw naar bed! Het is al laat!’, zei Perkamentus weer met twinkelende ogen. ‘Welterusten.’  
‘Welterusten, professor.’

Die nacht droomde Cassie over een man die zijn toverstaf bedreigend voor haar gezicht hield, recht tussen haar ogen. Ze stonden in een donkere straat die Cassie niet herkende. Ze kon zich niet bewegen en keek met een soort hopeloosheid toe hoe het licht van de toverstok haar raakte voordat haar gedachten vertraagden en ze werd omhuld door een zwarte leegte in een diepe slaap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De patronus was een merel (Blackbird).
> 
> Blackbird – The blackbird Patronus appears to those who try to help themselves. Blackbirds are mysterious and intuitive, appearing when needed most. Blackbirds keep their secrets and will protect yours fiercely. While they may not be the most ferocious protectors, they are one of the most mysterious and magical. Keep well your own counsel, and you may have a blackbird to help protect you in the darkest of times.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Tot Cassie’s ongenoegen bleek Perkamentus gelijk te hebben. De volgende ochtend leek iedereen haar na te staren op weg naar het ontbijt, en weinig mensen wilden nog bij haar in de buurt komen tijdens de lessen.  
Er gingen geruchten rond dat Cassie iedereen dood kon verklaren die ze wilde en dat Grindelwald daarom uit angst was verdwenen. Isaac vond het in ieder geval een hilarisch idee en riep alle leerlingen die haar nastaarden in de gangen dan ook luidkeels na.  
‘Uit de weg! Gevaarlijke ziener hier. Eén blik in je ogen en ze voorspelt je onmiddellijke dood!’  
Cassie moest er wel om lachen en de leerlingen keken wat minder opvallend haar kant op. Iedereen behalve Hugo, die tijdens het ontbijt intens naar haar leek te staren. Cassie vroeg zich af of hij nu nog steeds naast haar zou gaan zitten tijdens waarzeggerij.  
Waar Cassie zich meer zorgen over maakte, was Lara, die nog steeds in de ziekenzaal lag en niet wakker werd. Cassie bezocht haar vaak, maar mevrouw Hoest verzekerde haar dat ze alleen maar slaap nodig had en dat ze niet gestoord moest worden. Pas op dinsdag, halverwege Geschiedenis van de toverkunst kwam Lara binnenlopen.  
Cassie keek haar schuldig aan.  
‘Gaat het?’, vroeg ze bezorgd, toen ze eenmaal naast haar zat, maar Lara wuifde het weg.  
‘Nog nooit zo uitgerust geweest. Ik moet vaker even een dagje bijkomen in een ziekenbed.’, grijnsde ze.  
‘Dat zou ik niet aanraden jongedame.’, zei professor Praatgraag, die uit het niks achter hen leek te zijn verschenen.  
Isaac, die aan hun linkerkant lag te slapen, schrok wakker.  
‘Ik verwacht de vier rollen over de trollenrebellen die je als huiswerk in moest leveren nog. En met zo veel rust heb je vast geen uitstel nodig voor het huiswerk voor morgen: drie rollen over de reuzenoorlogen.’.  
Lara kreunde.  
‘Je mag wel van mij overschrijven.’, opperde Isaac later terwijl hij een stapeltje perkamentrollen naar haar toe schoof. De titel van de eerste rol was “Niet zo lollen met die trollen.”  
‘Ik doe het zelf wel, maar bedankt.’, antwoordde Lara kort. 

Tijdens toverdranken leek professor Slakhoorn opeens veel meer belangstelling te hebben voor Cassie, ondanks haar middelmatige niveau in het vak. Hij noemde haar dan ook eindelijk bij haar juiste naam, tot de teleurstelling van Isaac. Slakhoorn was echter nog steeds het meest dol op Will, die de wisseldrank waar ze de afgelopen maand aan hadden gewerkt weer perfect had gemaakt.  
‘Het lijkt wel alsof je al deze dranken al duizendmaal eerder hebt gemaakt’, zei Slakhoorn glunderend. ‘Luister, William. Ik geef volgende week vrijdagavond een feestje en ik zou het leuk vinden als je komt. Ik heb wat vrienden bij het ministerie en die zullen het vast ook heel leuk vinden om je te ontmoeten. Je mag een introducé meenemen, natuurlijk.’.  
Hij draaide zich richting Cassie.  
‘Jij bent ook uitgenodigd, Cassie. Dan weet ik pas echt zeker dat het een feestje wordt.’.  
Cassie wist niet hoe ze dat op moest vatten.  
Ten slotte keek Slakhoorn fronsend naar Lara’s ketel.  
‘Ik zou daar nog wat boomslanghuid aan toevoegen, Lana.’, zei hij, en hij liep naar de zwadderichtafel om tegen Pollux aan te slijmen.  
Cassie keek troostend naar Lara, die Slakhoorn nijdig nastaarde.  
‘Hij is één grote slijmbal die alleen maar naar de oppervlakte kijkt, Laar.’, zei Cassie opbeurend.  
Lara zuchtte. ‘Ja, weet ik.’  
‘Hé ik weet wat. Waarom ga jij niet met mij mee naar het feestje? Ik mag blijkbaar iemand meevragen.’, zei Cassie.  
Lara keek haar nadrukkelijk aan.  
‘Er wordt van je verwacht dat je een introducé meeneemt Cassie.’  
Cassie keek haar uitdrukkingsloos aan.  
‘Je weet wel. Iemand om mee te dansen.’, vervolgde ze. ‘Dus tenzij je romantisch geïnteresseerd in me bent, of in ieder geval andere mensen de impressie daartoe wilt geven, zal ik niet voor mij gaan.’, concludeerde ze.  
Eindelijk kwam Lara’s punt bij Cassie binnen, en daarmee ook een gevoel van stress. Ze moest dus eigenlijk iemand op date vragen. Tegenover dat vooruitzicht zou ze het eigenlijk geen probleem vinden om Lara alsnog mee te nemen.  
‘Dan gaan wij toch samen.’, zei Will tegen Lara, die hem verbaasd aankeek.  
Will haalde zijn schouders op.  
‘Ik heb niemand anders die ik graag zou willen vragen, en het lijkt me leuk om met jou te gaan.’, voegde hij er aan toe.  
Lara’s wisseldrank borrelde haast de rand van de ketel over en Cassie roerde er haastig in om de drank te redden.  
‘Bedankt William. Dat lijkt me heel leuk.’, reageerde Lara met een zachte glimlach. Cassie was blij voor haar vrienden, maar haar maag voelde aan als lood. Wie zou ze in vredesnaam kunnen vragen voor het feestje?

Dat was echter nog wel het minst van haar zorgen. Als Cassie zich eerder al niet concentreren, lukte dit nu helemaal niet meer. Ze bleef maar denken aan de voorspelling die ze had gedaan, en de verhulde man uit haar droom. Misschien was die man wel dezelfde man geweest als één van de mannen van haar rare visies. Alles leek in ieder geval ver weg te zijn, als een wazige foto of het verwarde gevoel dat je hebt als je ijlend op bed ligt.  
Cassie schudde haar hoofd in een poging om haar gedachten op een rijtje te zetten en wendde zich tot Lara.  
‘Lara’, zei ze zacht, met een behoedzame blik naar de bibliothecaresse van wie ze de naam nog steeds niet wist. Lara keek op van haar perkamentrol.  
‘In mijn voorspelling… ik voorspelde dat er op het einde van de 12e maand een nieuwe bedreiging zal worden geboren.’  
Lara knikte.  
‘Dat is ondanks het vage karakter van een voorspelling best duidelijk, niet? Denk je dat er een duistere tovenaar komt? Erger dan Grindelwald?’  
Lara beet op haar lip en leunde wat naar voren. ‘Laten we ons op één ding tegelijk richten. Het heeft nu geen zin om je daar druk om te maken. Een baby moet nog groeien.’  
Cassie was het eens met wat ze zei, maar het zware gevoel in haar maag ging niet weg.  
‘Maar je denkt nu op de één of andere manier dat het jouw schuld zal zijn.’, vulde Lara voor haar in.  
‘Ik hoop dat ik ongelijk heb. Dat ik niet echt voorspellingen kan maken.’  
‘Voorspelling of niet, praat jezelf geen dom schuldgevoel aan. Mensen zijn zelf verantwoordelijk voor de keuzes die ze maken.’  
Cassie knikte gerustgesteld.  
Lara keek naar Cassie’s perkamentrol. In plaats van een welgevormde brief naar haar ouders had Cassie voornamelijk vraagtekens en omschrijvingen van duistere vormen er op gekrabbeld.  
‘Hé, je gebruikt de veer die ik je had gegeven.’  
Cassie keek naar de blauw met geel bevlekte veer in haar handen en herkende het inderdaad als de fantaseerveer die ze had gekregen voor haar verjaardag.  
‘Merk je er iets van?’  
Cassie keek naar de onlogische krabbels op de rol, en plots klikte alles.  
‘Ik heb alleen maar met deze veer geschreven.’  
‘Dus?’  
‘De veer die volgens jou mijn diepst verborgen waarheden naar boven haalt.’  
‘Volgens de mevrouw-’  
‘Lara. Ik heb hier de hele tijd mijn huiswerk mee zitten maken, maar ik kon alleen maar nadenken over mijn zorgen. In plaats van een opstel schreef ik onderzoeken op over mijn eigen leven.’  
‘Oh… Kan je je daarom niet concentreren?’  
‘…..’  
‘Wat een slecht cadeau.’, zei Lara chagrijnig, ‘Ik luister nooit meer naar iemand met een voor mij onbekend accent. Oplichter.’  
‘Kan ik jouw veer lenen? Als ik mijn ouders niet gauw een brief stuur om ze te verzekeren dat ik nog leef, ben ik bang dat ze hier op komen dagen.’  
‘Waren ze erg bezorgd?’  
Cassie fronste. ‘Op een andere manier dan ik dacht. Ik mag in ieder geval niet meer van Zweinsteingrond af. Volgens mij begrijpen ze niet echt wat er aan de hand is, maar zijn ze er wel van overtuigd dat ik veilig ben op school. Dus ik ga kerstmis gezellig met de leraren vieren.’  
Het laatste deel kwam er bitter uit.  
‘Je mag van je ouders niet naar huis in de vakantie?’  
‘Nope.’, zei Cassie met een valse, onverschillige toon, ‘Maar over ouders gesproken, waarom schrijf je die van jou niet terug?’  
Lara keek haar chagrijnig aan. ‘Ik heb niet veel te vertellen. Het is niet alsof ik interessante verhalen heb over de belangrijke vergadering die ik heb bijgewoond, of over mijn nieuwe badkamerprivileges.’  
‘Je bent letterlijk bijna vermoord door een Grindelwaldvolger, ik weet zeker dat je ouders willen dat je terugschrijft en wat uitleg geeft. Laat horen dat het goed met je gaat.’  
Ze staarden elkaar koppig aan.  
Cassie’s lippen krulden zich om in een grijns.  
‘Of je kan ze vertellen over een bepaald feestje waarvoor we zijn uitgenodigd-’  
‘Oké, oké, ik schrijf ze.’  
‘Top. En ga praten met je zus.’  
‘Nee.’  
‘Het was een poging waard.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andere liedjes die mij inspireerden voor dit verhaal:  
> Pete Davidson - Ariana Grande  
> Read my mind - The Killers  
> I Miss you - blink 182  
> Red - Taylor Swift  
> Yesterday is Here - Tom Waits


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

‘Ik heb groen altijd gehaat.’   
‘Je houdt van groen.’   
Het koppel wandelde zij aan zij door het park heen.   
‘Kijk waar je me naartoe hebt gebracht.’   
De jongen zweeg en staarde naar een moeder die haar zoontje hielp om de merels eten te geven.   
‘Waarom is het zo… dat ouders altijd hun eigen gevormde ideaalbeeld van je verwachten?’, zei hij na een tijdje.  
Het meisje dacht er even over na.   
‘Omdat ouders je altijd het beste gunnen, ook al is dit niet wat het kind wilt. Ze willen een betere versie van zichzelf zien, als het ware.’   
Ze waren allebei gestopt met lopen om naar het voeren van de vogels te kijken. Het meisje draaide zich naar de jongen toe en leek hem te observeren.   
‘Ik hou van groen.’, zei ze uiteindelijk, en ze keek weer naar de moeder en zoon, die nu hun weg terug naar huis maakten. ‘Ik ruik het in het vers gemaaide gras, ik proef het in druiven.’ Ze pauzeerde even en pakte de jongen zijn hand. ‘En ik zie het in je ogen.’  
De jongen keek haar aan en glimlachte voor het eerst.   
‘Dat komt omdat jij het beste in groen kan zien.’, reageerde hij.   
Het meisje haalde haar schouders op.   
‘Er zijn simpelweg verschillende tinten groen.’   
De jongen streek wat haar uit haar gezicht.   
‘Ik hou van de manier waarop je denkt, Cassandra Wijs.’, zei Hugo voordat hij haar zoende.

‘Cassie, word wakker! We zijn laat!’.   
Cassie werd abrupt uit haar mooie droom gerukt. En uit haar bed. Ze trok zichzelf met moeite overeind.   
‘Wat?’,   
‘Te laat. Nog 20 minuten.’, benadrukte Lara, die Cassie goed genoeg kende om niet te lange zinnen te gebruiken in de ochtend.   
Gehaast kleedden ze zich aan en maakten ze hun weg naar beneden. Cassie liet haar gedachten weer afdwalen naar haar droom. Of haar voorspelling. De mensen waren heel wazig in het begin, maar dat laatste moment waren ze duidelijk te zien. Hugo’s ogen en grijns waren overduidelijk en Cassie herkende haarzelf als geen ander. En die laatste blik op haar gezicht… dat leek puur geluk te zijn. Ze leken niet veel ouder dan ze nu waren, dus het zou nog snel gebeuren ook. Waarschijnlijk in de lente, eind van dit jaar, aan het zonnige weer van de droom gezien. Aan de andere kant had het ook een simpele droom kunnen zijn, maar op de een of andere manier had Cassie het gevoel dat dit echt was.   
‘We moeten snel wat eten grijpen, anders redden we het niet.’   
Cassie knikte afwezig.   
‘Waar zit je met je gedachten?’, vroeg Lara.   
‘Ik had zo’n vage droom… maar het leek net echt.’   
Ze liepen nu de laatste trap af op weg naar de grote zaal.   
‘Waarover?’   
‘Hugo Burke.’   
Lara keek haar waarschuwend aan.   
‘Cassie. Hier hebben we het al over gehad. Hij begeeft zich onder de verkeerde mensen. Mensen die achter jou aanzitten. Ik weet bijna zeker dat één van die drie verhulde mannen de vader van Pollux was. Dezelfde schelle stem. En dat die Pollux en Hugo zich al onder de andere grindelwandliefhebbers begeven.’   
Cassie twijfelde daaraan. Aan de manier waarop Hugo in zijn droom over de verwachtingen van ouders praatte, leek hij zijn eigen ideeën te hebben, ondanks de invloed van mensen zoals Pollux of zijn ouders. Daarentegen, dat was hoogstwaarschijnlijk een Hugo van minstens 8 maanden in de toekomst. Wie weet hoe hij er nu in staat…   
‘Ik meen het Cassie. Houd voor je eigen veiligheid afstand van hem.’, zei Lara bezorgd terwijl ze de laatste treden van de trap afgingen.   
Cassie stemde halfwillend toe. De Hugo van haar voorspelling zal nog lang niet bestaan. Misschien was het inderdaad beter om in ieder geval nu nog niet zijn aandacht te trekken…   
Op het moment dat ze de grote zaal binnenliepen werd Cassie bijna omver geduwd door één of ander dier. Knorrie miauwde zo luid dat hij iedereens aandacht trok en hij galoppeerde doelbewust in de richting van de Zwadderichtafel. Iedereen keek toe terwijl hij op de tafel sprong, recht in de yoghurt van Yaxley, zodat hij werd bedekt met het spul. De kat gooide nog zo’n drie glazen om totdat hij uiteindelijk tot een stop kwam recht voor Hugo.   
Cassie keek met horror toe terwijl Hugo langzaam zijn hand uitreikte naar de kat in een poging om hem te aaien. Ze verwachtte dat Hugo elk moment aangevallen zou worden, maar in plaats daarvan viel haar mond open van verbazing toen Knorrie hem niet alleen toeliet, maar zelfs –voor het eerst in zijn leven- begon te spinnen.   
‘Oké,’, zei Cassie uiteindelijk tegen een even verbaasde Lara. ‘Dit is… nieuw. Helpt niet echt met het hele “niet zijn aandacht trekken” plan, maar hij weet niet dat dat mijn kat is. Dus het maakt niet uit.’   
Lara knikte langzaam.   
‘Hey, Cassie! Is dat niet jouw achterlijke beest?’, schreeuwde Isaac met een onnodig hard volume.   
Hugo’s blik richtte zich, samen met de rest van de zaal, recht op Cassie.   
‘Uhh… ja’, antwoordde ze na een korte stilte.   
De hele zaal brak los.   
‘Hij heeft mijn favoriete schoenen verpest!’, schreeuwde een meisje van griffoendor.   
‘Die kat heeft een hele pot inkt over mijn huiswerk omgegooid, en ik zweer dat hij erom lachte terwijl hij wegrende!’, zei een meisje van hufflepuff.   
‘Hij maakt ons midden in de nacht wakker-’   
‘Hij heeft een keer de snitch gevangen tijdens een zwerkbalwedstrijd, en niemand wist wat we daaraan moesten doen.’   
‘Dat beest eet al mijn snacks op-’   
Lara trok Cassie snel de zaal weer uit. ‘Laten we het ontbijt maar skippen. Kom op, we gaan naar Verweer.’ 

‘Vandaag hoeven jullie niet non-verbaal te toveren.’, zei professor Goedgedacht aan het begin van de les.   
De hele klas zuchtte opgelucht. Ze zaten nu al dik twee maanden op school en de meeste leerlingen hadden nog steeds rood aangelopen hoofden door hun mislukte pogingen.   
‘De spreuk die ik jullie vandaag ga leren is namelijk moeilijk genoeg om verbaal uit te voeren.’, legde de professor uit. ‘Het is overigens ook mijn favoriet. Ik heb het hier over de patronusspreuk. Wie kan mij uitleggen wat deze spreuk doet?’   
De hele klas bleef stil. Zelfs Taylor haalde haar schouders op.   
‘Niemand?’   
Professor Goedgedacht keek teleurgesteld de klas rond.   
‘Een patronus beschermt de tovenaar tegen duistere wezens, zoals een dementor en een stik-de-moord. Een patronus is gemaakt van vrolijke gedachten, een positieve energie waar dit soort duistere wezens niet tegen kunnen. Het oproepen van een patronus eist dus uiterste concentratie op je meest vrolijke herinnering. De spreuk is expecto patronum.’   
Cassie herinnerde zich wat professor Perkamentus had gezegd. De blauwe vogel die de drie mannen omver had gegooid was volgens hem een patronus geweest, maar Cassie had destijds helemaal niet aan vrolijke herinneringen gedacht, laat staan die ingewikkelde woorden die Professor Goedgedacht net noemde. Zou het dan niet iets anders zijn geweest?   
Cassie stak voorzichtig haar hand op.   
‘Ja?’   
‘Professor, kan je ook een patronus onbewust oproepen?’   
De lerares keek haar bedachtzaam aan. Ze had de vogel waarschijnlijk terug in haar borst zien vliegen toen ze ter hulp kwam die dag.   
‘Niet zover ik weet.’   
Cassie knikte teleurgesteld.   
‘Jullie gaan vandaag jullie eerste poging wagen. Voel je niet te teleurgesteld als het niet lukt. Deze spreuk is zeer moeilijk en veel volwassen tovenaars hebben er nog steeds moeite mee. Denk dus met al je concentratie aan je gelukkigste herinnering. Als er na een lange tijd nog steeds niets gebeurt, raad ik aan een betere herinnering te gebruiken. Aan de slag.’   
Cassie wist niet echt welke gelukkige herinnering ze moest gebruiken. Uiteindelijk besloot ze te denken over de eerste dag dat ze naar Zweinstein ging en het feit dat ze kon toveren echt tot haar binnendrong. Ze concentreerde zich intens op het beeld van de flikkerende lichtjes van de vele lampjes, het betoverde plafond in de grote zaal en het enthousiasme van alle mede-eerstejaars en sprak de woorden uit. Er gebeurde niks.   
De rest van de klas leek evenveel moeite te hebben. Pas na 10 minuten gebeurde er iets: er kwam een soort zilveren mist uit Lara’s toverstok.   
Professor Goedgedacht keek goedkeurend.   
‘Goed. Het is nog geen volledige patronus, maar je bent een eind op weg. Een punt voor Ravenklauw.’   
Cassie keek Lara ongelovig aan.   
‘Hoe doe je dat?   
Lara haalde glimlachend haar schouders op.   
Aan het einde van de les was dit het enige wat er was gebeurd. Professor Goedgedacht stuurde ze weg met de instructie om ook buiten de lessen goed te oefenen.   
Cassie splitste wegen met Lara, die gebombardeerd werd met vragen, en ging op weg naar Waarzeggerij. Ze nam weer plaats in haar gebruikelijke stoel en negeerde haar honger.  
‘Je hebt een leuke kat.’, zei Hugo als begroeting en hij ging naast haar zitten.   
Cassie’s maag antwoordde voor haar met een luid gerommel.   
Hugo bood haar een vanillemuffin aan zonder iets te zeggen.   
Cassie nam het beschaamd aan.   
‘Dank je. En het spijt me van Knorrie. Alhoewel dat veel erger had kunnen gaan. Volgens mij ben jij de enige persoon waar hij niet naar uithaalt.’   
Ze brak een stukje van haar muffin af en stopte het dankbaar in haar mond.   
‘Knorrie? Passende naam.’, zei Hugo droog.   
Cassie glimlachte.   
‘Ja, wel, hij was eerst nog schattig.’, zei ze ter verdediging. ‘Nu haat hij werkelijk iedereen, ook mij.’   
‘Ik denk dat hij meer om je geeft dan je zelf denkt.’, zei Hugo bedachtzaam.   
Cassie dacht terug naar de keer dat de kat een rat had achtergelaten op haar kussen.   
‘…Tuurlijk.’   
‘We gaan vandaag beginnen aan het analyseren van dromen.’, begon professor Bruijn de les. ‘Sommige elementen kunnen herhaald terugkomen in dromen en hebben dan ook een belangrijke betekenis. Jullie vormen deze les paren, vertellen elkaar over jullie dromen en gebruiken de informatie uit jullie boek om elkaars dromen te verklaren.’, zei hij. ‘Begin maar.’.   
Hugo keek haar aan.   
‘Nou, waar heb jij vannacht over gedroomd?’, vroeg hij.   
Cassie dacht terug naar de droom die ze had gehad en probeerde vol paniek een leugen te bedenken.   
‘Uh… jij mag eerst.’, zei ze nadat ze al een stuk of drie keer haar mond open en dicht had gedaan, als een soort goudvis.   
Hugo leunde naar achter op zijn stoel en zijn gezicht werd uitdrukkingsloos.   
‘Ik heb niks gedroomd, jammer genoeg. Of ik kan het me in ieder geval niet herinneren.’.   
Hij schoot haar een zwakke grijns. ‘Dus ik ben bang dat we ons vandaag alleen op jouw dromen kunnen richten.’   
Cassie geloofde hem niet echt, maar besloot er niet op in te gaan. Ze probeerde iets te verzinnen om als droom te gebruiken en dacht aan haar vorige patronusles.   
‘Ik droomde dat ik een vogel was. En dat ik hoog boven Zweinstein vloog in zoektocht naar iets.’, zei ze uiteindelijk vaag.   
Aan Hugo’s gezicht te zien geloofde hij haar overduidelijk niet, maar hij bladerde toch in zijn boek en knikte op een bedachtzame manier.   
‘Mmm, en waar was je naar op zoek?’, zei hij in een overdreven zweverige toon.   
Cassie glimlachte.   
‘Eten.’.   
‘Sorry, ik had alleen de muffin, meer kan ik niet geven.’, zei hij grijnzend.   
Zijn blik vloog naar haar lippen.   
‘Je hebt muffinkruimels.’, zei hij terwijl hij met een snelle, intieme beweging de kruimels wegveegde van haar linkermondhoek.   
Cassie kon hem alleen maar aanstaren.   
Het moment dat hij de kruimels weghaalde leek hij zich pas te beseffen wat hij deed, en trok hij vliegensvlug zijn hand terug. Hij schraapte zijn keel, herpakte zichzelf in een seconde en richtte zich weer op zijn boek.   
‘Een vogel staat voor een behoefte aan vrije vlucht.’, las hij voor.   
‘Inderdaad op zoektocht naar iets nieuws. Wat voor vogel was het?’   
Cassie haalde zich de zwarte vogels uit haar droom van eerder weer naar voren.   
‘Een merel.’   
Hugo keek haar weer aan.   
‘Is dat je lievelingsdier?’, vroeg hij zacht, bijna fluisterend.  
Ze zaten nu erg dichtbij elkaar en Cassie nam elk detail van zijn gezicht in zich op. Een nerveus, hoopvol gevoel vestigde zich in haar buik. Als ze een beetje voorover leunde…  
‘Ik moet gaan.’  
Ze stond zo abrupt op dat haar stoel een schrapend geluid maakte.   
‘Bedankt voor de muffin.’, voegde ze toe.  
Ze negeerde professor Bruijns protesten en liep snel het lokaal uit.  
Ze had opeens de drang gehad om Hugo te zoenen, net zoals ze in haar voorspelling hadden gedaan. Begon ze hem nu al zo leuk te vinden? Het sloeg nergens op, ze praatte alleen met Hugo tijdens die waarzeggerijlessen. Op andere momenten leek hij haar bestaan compleet te negeren. Ze kende hem nauwelijks. Het was onmogelijk dat ze na zo’n korte tijd hem al zo leuk vond. Haar voorspelling die ochtend moest haar een soort valse gevoelens hebben gegeven. Maar toch… Ze had het niet erg gevonden om met Hugo naar Slakhoorns slijmfeestje te gaan, dacht ze terwijl ze een hoek omliep.   
Plotseling viel er iemand vanuit het niks op de grond.   
‘Oké… poging vier mislukt.’, kreunde de persoon met blond, warrig haar.   
‘Isaac!’.   
Eindelijk lag de oplossing is een keer voor Cassies voeten. Letterlijk.  
‘Zou je morgenavond met mij naar Slakhoorns feestje willen gaan?’   
Isaac keek haar vanaf de grond voor een seconde stomverbaasd aan, voordat zijn gezicht in een grijns uitbarstte. ‘Morgenavond al, Cas? Beetje kort dag vind je niet?’   
Cassie wilde reageren, maar Isaac gaf al antwoord. ‘Oké dan… Omdat je het zo lief vraagt.’  
Cassie lachte terug en hielp hem omhoog.  
‘Top! Dan zie ik je morgenavond daar.’  
Ze voelde zich al een stuk opgeluchter. Isaac zou haar gedachten wel van alles af kunnen houden.  
‘Wat was je eigenlijk aan het doen?’, vroeg ze later nog.  
‘Blijkbaar iets onmogelijks.’, antwoordde hij alleen maar terwijl ze hun weg terug naar de Ravenklauw toren maakten.  
‘Misschien zal je het ooit nog zien.’


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

De volgende dag vloog in een haas voorbij en voordat ze het wist ging Cassie samen met Isaac naar Slakhoorns feestje toe.  
‘Cassie, goed dat je er bent!’ zei Slakhoorn met zijn galmende stem zodra Cassie en Isaac zich naar binnen hadden gewurmd. ‘Kom binnen, kom binnen! Er zijn veel mensen aan wie ik je wil voorstellen!’  
Slakhoorn droeg een lang fluwelen gewaad dat achter hem aan wapperde als een soort mislukte cape van een superheld. Hij pakte Cassie stevig vast en trok haar doelbewust mee in het feestgedruis. Cassie pakte Isaacs hand en sleepte hem mee. Ze moest goed opletten waar ze liep om niet op Slakhoorns gewaad te stappen en keek pas weer op toen ze tot stilstand kwamen.   
‘Cassie, ik wil je voorstellen aan Denise Sluijk, een goede vriendin van me. Ze is de auteur van Tekens – Wat Ze Betekenen en wilde je dolgraag ontmoeten. Ze maakt, net als jij, voorspellingen.  
‘Natuurlijk zag ik jullie al aankomen.’, zei ze wazig.  
‘Ja…’, zei Isaac in een ongemakkelijke toon, ‘Dat gebeurt er als we naar je toe lopen.’  
Cassie beet op haar lip om niet in lachen uit te barsten en elleboogde Isaac in zijn zij.  
‘Leuk u te ontmoeten’ zei ze beleefd en ze stak haar hand uit.   
Sluijk schudde haar hand niet, maar pakte haar hand zorgvuldig vast en staarde intens naar de palm.   
‘Aahh, precies wat ik dacht.’ zei ze na een tijdje.   
‘Wat?’, vroeg Cassie nieuwsgierig.  
‘Deze moedervlek op je levenslijn. Het staat voor een obstakel in je leven rond deze tijd. Een periode waar je hele geheugen, je begrip van tijd verandert.’, ze knikte als een soort bevestiging. ‘Dit is de periode dat je in de toekomst kan zien, meisje.’, concludeerde ze.  
Dat was niet bepaald nieuwe informatie voor Cassie, maar het leek een bevestiging te zijn voor Slakhoorn, die erg onder de indruk leek.  
‘En je weet zeker dat dat geen chocoladevlek is?’, onderbrak Isaac de stilte.   
‘Dit is Isaac trouwens.’, zei Cassie ongemakkelijk.  
Sluijk gunde hem niet eens een blik en leek Cassie van top tot teen in haar op te nemen.  
‘Ik had niet verwacht dat je rood zou dragen.’, zei ze uiteindelijk.   
‘Wat? Dat zag je niet aankomen?’, vroeg Isaac nu cynisch.   
‘Isaac, zou je een drankje voor me willen halen?’, onderbrak Cassie hem voordat hij nog iets kon zeggen. ‘Maakt niet uit wat, jij mag kiezen.’, zei ze en ze duwde hem in de richting van de buffettafel.  
‘Ben je misschien erg boos op iemand, meisje?’, vervolgde Sluijk haar analyse. ‘Of voel je op dit moment een grote passie voor iets of iemand?’  
Cassie wist niet wat ze kon zeggen.  
‘Ik weet het! Je hebt vast honger!’   
Ze knipte haar vingers alsof ze het goede antwoord wist op een moeilijk raadsel.  
Professor Slakhoorn keek met grote ogen toe. Zijn glas mede was allang op en ergens tijdens het gesprek had hij een nieuw drankje gehaald.  
‘…Ja. Dat zal het wel zijn.’, zei Cassie uiteindelijk.  
‘Vertel me eens, meisje. Zijn er nog tekens geweest die de laatste tijd vaak in je leven tevoorschijn kwamen?’  
‘Uhm.. niet dat ik weet?’  
‘Zeker? Geen veelvoorkomende cijfers, kleuren of tekeningen in die visioenen van je? Allemaal tekens waar ik misschien betekenis aan kan geven.’  
Cassie schudde haar hoofd. Sluijk durfde het misschien niet rechtuit te vragen, maar ze leek wel heel erg geïnteresseerd in de voorspellingen die Cassie had gedaan. En ze had Perkamentus beloofd om haar voorspellingen voor haarzelf te houden om haar veiligheid te garanderen.   
Sluijk keek teleurgesteld, maar vastberaden.  
‘Als je mijn boek leest weet ik zeker dat die visioenen van je logischer zullen worden. Zo zijn kleuren veel belangrijker dan je zou denken. De kleur zwart staat bijvoorbeeld voor het onbekende en het mysterieuze als het ware-’  
‘U had gelijk eerder.’, onderbrak Cassie haar.  
Sluijk keek hoopvol.  
Cassie glimlachte onschuldig. ‘Ik heb inderdaad erg trek op dit moment. Excuseer me; Dan ga ik wat eten pakken.’

Ze zocht naar Isaac, Lara of Will in de menigte, maar zag niemand. Ze was bijna bij het eten toen ze Pollux en Yaxley daar de kippenpootjes zag toetakelen. Cassie keek in paniek om haar heen en ging snel achter een soort oranje tentdoek staan, voordat ze haar zagen. Ze leunde tegen de muur aan en sloot haar ogen om even tot rust te komen.   
‘Pompoentaartje?’, vroeg iemand opeens voor haar.  
Cassies ogen vlogen open en ze keek Hugo geschrokken aan. Hij droeg een simpel, zwart gewaad zonder extra freubels of lelijke hoeden. Zijn zwarte haar was net zo lang en wild als normaal. Hij zag er uit alsof hij elk moment in de achtergrond kon verdwijnen, als hij dat wilde. Hij hield een klein, oranje taartje vast, dat hij uitreikte naar Cassie.  
‘Ik begrijp’, zei hij langzaam, ‘dat het een uiterst moeilijke keuze is, dus ik geef je nog even de tijd om de voors en tegens tegen elkaar op te wegen.’  
Cassie schudde zich uit haar trance. ‘Wat? Hoe.. Wat doe je hier?’, stamelde ze uiteindelijk.  
Hugo keek haar nadrukkelijk aan.   
‘Cassie, ik zag je net achter dit gordijn verstoppen.’  
‘Oh… dus dat is wat dit is.’  
Hugo grijnsde naar haar en gebaarde naar het pompoentaartje.  
‘Nou? Wil je of niet?’  
Cassie nam het opeens verlegen aan.  
‘Dank je.’   
Ze begon kleine stukjes af te scheuren.  
‘Ik bedoelde eigenlijk… Ik wist niet dat Slakhoorn je uitgenodigd had.’, zei ze, haar ogen gericht op het pompoentaartje.   
‘Heeft ie ook niet.’, antwoordde Hugo simpel.  
‘Oh. Dus je bent waarschijnlijk uitgenodigd door iemand anders.’, concludeerde ze.   
Ze had opeens geen trek meer.   
‘Nope.’  
Cassie keek op.  
‘Ik ben gewoon gekomen.’, zei Hugo simpelweg. ‘Dit is een schoolfeest. Het is niet alsof er beveiliging voor deze deuren stond ofzo.’, legde hij uit.  
Cassie glimlachte een stuk vrolijker naar hem.  
‘Dus... Waarom verstopte je je achter dit gordijn?’, vroeg hij.  
Cassie gebaarde naar Jaxley, die zich precies op dat moment verslikte in zijn drankje. Ze kon Pollux helemaal vanaf de andere kant van de kamer zijn ogen zien rollen.  
‘Oh… ja. Ik begrijp je punt.’, zei Hugo. Hij fronste toen Jaxley de helft van zijn drankje in een hoestbui over zijn date gooide.  
‘Waarom ben je eigenlijk vrienden met die mensen? Ze zijn niet bepaald…’, Cassie schraapte haar keel, ‘vriendelijk.’  
Hugo ging naast haar tegen de muur leunen en keek tussen een kier van het gordijn afwezig de ruimte in.   
‘Als je… opgroeit in de omgeving waarin ik ben opgegroeid… Laten we zeggen dat je bepaalde connecties moet maken om te overleven.’  
Hugo eindigde zijn zin met een verwrongen glimlach.   
Cassie dacht na over haar profetie, waarin Hugo vroeg waarom ouders altijd hun eigen ideaalbeeld van je verwachtten, en ze voelde een golf van medelijden door haar heen gaan. Hugo hield constant een masker voor zich, deed zich blijkbaar zijn hele leven voor als een puurbloedfanaat, iemand die hij niet was.   
‘Ik begrijp het.’, zei Cassie. ‘Je bent een goede gast Hugo.’  
Ze keken elkaar aan.   
‘Je doet altijd zo aardig tegen me.’, zei ze.  
Zijn gezicht was erg dichtbij. Hij had volle wimpers en een kleine moedervlek op zijn linkerwang.   
‘Maar er is een reden dat je dat alleen doet als we alleen achter een gordijn staan.’  
Ze sprak de woorden zo zacht uit dat ze bijna fluisterde.   
Hugo glimlachte triest en keek naar de grond.   
‘Ik moet gaan.’, zei Cassie. ‘Mijn vrienden zijn me waarschijnlijk aan het zoeken.’

Gelukkig waren Pollux en Jaxley nergens te bekennen. Ze spotte Isaac, Lara en Will meteen toen ze zich weer in de menigte had gewurmd. Jammer genoeg leken ze in gesprek te zijn met professor Slakhoorn, die vrolijk met zijn glas mede gebaarde en enthousiast vertelde.   
Cassie overwoog om te doen alsof ze naar de wc moest, maar jammer genoeg spotte Isaac haar al voordat ze actie kon ondernemen.   
‘Cassie! Hier is je drankje.’  
Hij duwde een leeg glas in haar handen. Cassie keek hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.   
‘Ik kreeg dorst.’   
‘Cassie!’, zei Slakhoorn blij. ‘Je was een tijd weg. Had je meneer Dadel al ontmoet?’  
Hij gebaarde naar de piepkleine man naast hem, die Cassie eerlijk gezegd nog niet eens was opgevallen. De man knikte nors naar haar en Cassie knikte terug.  
‘Ik was hem net aan het vertellen over ons wonder hier.’  
Hij sloeg een arm om Will heen, die zich daarvoor nog probeerde te verstoppen achter Lara, en trok hem trots naar hem toe.  
‘Dit mag dan misschien mijn eerste jaar als leraar zijn, maar ik heb nog nooit iemand ontmoet met zo’n natuurlijke aanleg voor toverdranken. Wist je dat hij het vocht van de levende dood in één keer goed maakte? Zelfs de wisseldrank leek geen uitdaging te zijn!’

Laat in de avond, toen Slakhoorn ongeveer aan zijn achtste glas mede zat, liep professor Goedgedacht met een ernstig gezicht het feestje binnen.   
‘Ah, Galatea, wat fijn om je hier te zien.’, zei professor Slakhoorn joviaal.   
Goedgedacht schoot één blik op de wankelende professor en besloot hem te negeren. Met een zwiep van haar toverstok verstomde ze de muziek, en kreeg succesvol iedereens aandacht.   
‘Het feestje is over. Volg mij allemaal, dit is een zaak van je eigen veiligheid.’  
En met die woorden draaide ze zich snel om, en liep ze gehaast weg.   
De leerlingen wisselden ongeruste blikken terwijl ze haar naar de Grote Hal toe volgden.   
Toen ze aankwamen zag Cassie dat de meeste andere leerlingen hier al verzameld waren. Aangezien het onderhand al middernacht moest zijn geweest zaten veel leerlingen in hun pyjama aan de afdelingtafels. Cassie voelde zich overkleed in haar rode jurk en opgestoken haar.   
De mensen die nog op Slakhoorns feestje waren geweest gingen, na het geven van hun naam aan de leraren, net als de rest van de leerlingen snel aan hun tafel zitten. Het ongeruste gefluister verstomde toen Meneer Dippet opstond om te gaan spreken.   
‘Is iedereen er?’, vroeg hij aan professor Goedgedacht, die na het doorbladeren van de lange namenlijst bevestigend naar hem knikte.   
‘Mooi. Leerlingen van Zweinstein, ik ben bang dat er een verrader in ons midden zit.’   
De hele school keek gelijk wantrouwend om zich heen en iedereen begon weer hevig met elkaar te fluisteren. Naast haar snakte Lara hoorbaar naar adem en Will trok gelijk wit weg.   
Meneer Dippet schraapte zijn keel zodat het weer stil werd in de zaal.   
‘Er zijn leerlingen aangevallen vanavond. Dit leek eerst enkel een jonge leerlinge te zijn met wat woedeproblemen, maar het bleek later dat ze zich enkel voordeed als één van onze leerlingen.’   
Iedereen nam zijn woorden ademloos op.   
‘We hebben een getuigenis van heer Roderick van het schilderij naast de Ravenklauwtoren. Hij bevestigde dat hij een jong, bruinharig meisje meerdere keren had zien proberen het raadsel op te lossen voor ze het opgaf en hard op de deur begon te bonken. Het schilderij zag het jonge meisje veranderen in professor Goedgedacht, afdelingshoofd van Ravenklauw, om zo binnen te kunnen komen zodra iemand de deur open deed. Ik kan zelf bevestigen dat de echte professor Goedgedacht zich rond dit tijdstip niet bij de Ravenklauwtoren bevond. De persoon die zich voordeed als de professor zocht de hele toren door voordat ze weer vertrok met lege handen. Klaarblijkelijk heeft de bedrieger niet gevonden wat of wie hij zocht.’   
Meneer Dippet nam een dramatische pauze waarin alle ogen zich op Cassie leken te vestigen.   
‘Nu is bevestigd dat alle ingeschreven leerlingen op dit moment aanwezig zijn, moeten we iets voor de zekerheid vaststellen.’   
Het schoolhoofd hief zijn toverstok op.   
‘Revelio.’   
De spreuk verspreidde zich als een soort wind door de hele zaal heen, maar er gebeurde verder niks. Het schoolhoofd leek teleurgesteld.   
‘Juist. Ik had al gedacht dat het niet zo makkelijk zou gaan. Dat betekent dat de bedrieger is gevlucht of nog ergens in deze school rondloopt. Als jullie allemaal op willen staan.’   
Alle studenten deden angstig wat hij vroeg en met een zwiep van professor Perkamentus zijn toverstok verdwenen alle banken en tafels en verscheen er voor elk kind een slaapzak en een kussen.   
‘Jullie zullen hier overnachten tot de professoren het kasteel veilig hebben verklaard. Jullie zullen deze zaal dus niet verlaten.’   
Meneer Dippet keek de zaal streng aan.   
‘Zijn er verder nog vragen?’   
De hele zaal was muisstil terwijl iedereen het heftige nieuws verwerkte. Isaac stak zijn hand op.   
‘Ja, ik moet naar de wc.’, zei hij opgewekt.   
Het schoolhoofd leek niet onder de indruk.   
‘Ik weet zeker dat één van onze professoren zo lief zou zijn om je te begeleiden.’   
Isaac keek blij naar professor Goedgedacht, die zich rechtstreeks omdraaide en zo ver mogelijk naar de andere kant van de zaal liep.   
‘Welterusten.’, zei meneer Dippet voordat hij de zaal uit ging.  
De leerlingen kwamen langzaam in beweging en kozen allemaal een plek uit om hun slaapzak neer te leggen.   
‘Cassandra, wil je met mij mee komen?’, vroeg Perkamentus aan haar.   
Cassie knikte en negeerde de vele ogen die haar nastaarden tot ze de zaal uit was. Perkamentus zwaaide geluidloos met zijn toverstok zodra ze net buiten de grote zaal tot een stop kwamen.   
‘Stiltespreuk’, legde hij uit na haar vragende blik. ‘We zouden de leerlingen die willen slapen niet willen storen.’  
Cassie knikte.   
‘Cassandra, je bent een slimme leerling, dus vergeef me als ik het voor de hand liggende zeg, maar er is reden om te geloven dat deze bedrieger naar jou op zoek was.’   
Cassie knikte om deze informatie. Gezien de mensen die haar aanstaarden zonet lijkt de hele school dit al te weten. Cassie wilde andere dingen weten.   
‘Gebruikt die persoon wisseldrank professor?’, vroeg ze.   
Professor Perkamentus glimlachte. ‘Ik zie dat je goed hebt opgelet tijdens toverdranken. Het is een goede mogelijkheid ja.’   
‘We moesten de drank maken afgelopen maand.’, zei Cassie.  
Professor Perkamentus keek haar alleen maar aan.  
‘…Alle zesdejaars hadden dus makkelijk toegang tot-’  
‘Ik weet zeker dat geen één leerling van Zweinstein in staat is om zulke activiteiten te ondernemen.’, vatte Perkamentus haar in de rede. ‘Mensen zullen waarschijnlijk binnenkort gaan vragen naar je visioenen Cassandra, als ze dat al niet hebben gedaan. Ik wil je adviseren om hier niet te veel informatie over weg te geven. Je visioenen zijn misschien voor jou moeilijk te begrijpen, maar van onschatbare waarde voor anderen. Bedenk goed wie je wilt vertrouwen, en hou zo veel mogelijk voor jezelf.’  
Cassie nam een moment om de woorden in te laten zinken en om Perkamentus in te schatten.  
‘En u bent niet geïnteresseerd in deze informatie, professor?’  
‘Alleen als je de behoefte krijgt om je visioenen met mij te delen.’, antwoordde hij.  
Cassie knikte.   
Professor Perkamentus tikte zachtjes met zijn toverstok op Cassie’s hoofd, als een oude man die zijn kleinkind gemoedelijk op zijn hoofd klopte.   
Een vreemd tintelend gevoel verspreidde zich door Cassie’s hele lichaam, en nestelde zich op de oppervlakte van haar huid.   
Cassie keek Professor Perkamentus vragend aan.  
‘Een simpele spreuk.’, legde hij uit. ‘Het verzekert je veiligheid en zorgt voor een goede nachtrust. Iets waar het nu tijd voor is; Het is al veel te laat. Gauw naar bed.’, zei hij en hij begeleidde haar terug naar de grote zaal. ‘Welterusten.’  
‘Welterusten professor. Bedankt voor het advies.’, zei ze beleefd.  
Haar hele lichaam tintelde nog een beetje na terwijl ze de grote Hal weer in liep. Eén van de professoren had de lichten al wat gedempt en veel leerlingen hadden zich al in hun slaapzak gevestigd. Ze spotte haar vrienden rechts achterin en liep er voorzichtig tussen alle slaapzakken door naartoe.   
‘Hé Cassie, welkom bij de club.’, zei Isaac opgewekt, waardoor verscheidene leerlingen naar hem riepen dat hij stil moest zijn.   
Lara klopte op een lege slaapzak naast haar, waar Cassie zich dankbaar op neerstortte.   
‘Wat moest Perkamentus van je?’, fluisterde Lara zodra Cassie zich onder haar slaapzak had gewurmd.   
‘Me waarschuwen. Hij heeft zelfs een soort beschermende spreuk over me uitgesproken.’   
Lara leek onder de indruk. ‘Een beschermende spreuk? Dan zit je goed. Sommigen zeggen zelfs dat hij de krachtigste tovenaar van de eeuw is.’   
Cassie twijfelde daaraan. Professor Perkamentus was wel een goede leraar, en leek heel wijs voor zijn leeftijd, maar of hij nou de krachtigste tovenaar van de eeuw was… Zo veel bijzonders heeft ze hem niet zien doen en het is niet alsof hij een aura van macht uitstraalt. Cassie heeft hem zelfs een keer zien rondlopen in een enorme, puntige bloemetjeshoed, die zelfs bij tovenaarsstandaarden er belachelijk uit zag.   
‘Ik meen het. Men zegt dat hij de enige is die Grindelwald nu nog kan stoppen.’   
Cassie vroeg zich af waarom hij dat dan niet gewoon deed als hij zo sterk was.   
‘Als je onderhand klaar bent met je liefdesverklaring voor onze professor, zou ik graag willen slapen.’, zei Lana chagrijnig van onder haar slaapzak.   
Die nacht viel Cassie sinds een lange tijd in een lange, onafgebroken slaap.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Een paar dagen lang kon de school nergens anders over praten dan de vermomde persoon binnen Zweinstein. De theorieën over wie het kon zijn werden wilder en wilder; sommigen dachten dat het Grindelwald zelf was die zich tussen de mensen verschuilde. Anderen dachten dat het enkel een handlanger van hem was. Over één ding was echter bijna iedereen het eens: wie het ook was, Cassie was degene op wie de persoon uit was. Cassie merkte dat ze constant in de gaten werd gehouden. Leraren verzonnen allerlei smoesjes om met haar mee te kunnen lopen door de gang, en Cassie voelde dat Hugo’s ogen zowaar mogelijk nog meer op haar gericht waren dan eerst.   
Het enige lichtpuntje van de hele situatie was dat de leerlingen die aangevallen waren Pollux en Yaxley bleken te zijn. Van alle mensen op de school vond Cassie dat zij dat het meest verdienden. Jammer genoeg mochten ze al snel de ziekenzaal uit en kwamen ze Cassie al snel tegen.   
Pollux zijn ogen vernauwden toen hij Cassie en haar vrienden in de gang spotte.   
‘Kijk jongens, ons favoriete modderbloedje.’   
De rest van het groepje richtte ook de aandacht op haar.   
‘De beroemde “ziener”. Had je ons niet kunnen waarschuwen over de infiltrant die ons heeft aangevallen in zijn poging om bij jou te komen? Had ons veel moeite bespaard. Als ik had geweten dat hij naar jou op zoek was, had ik hem zelf naar je toe gebracht.’   
‘Luister, bezemsteel.’, Lara stapte naast Cassie dreigend naar voren en keek hem oordelend aan. ‘Alles wat wij weten is dat jullie zijn aangevallen door een klein, elfjarig meisje en in één keer knock-out waren. Misschien een idee om je grote neus uit andermans zaken te houden en beter op te letten tijdens verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.’   
Pollux leek haar in te schatten en besloot niet te reageren.   
Yaxley trilde echter van woede.   
‘Dat kind was overduidelijk een man met grootse krachten! Het moment dat we haar vroegen naar de deur leek het alsof er een bom ontplofte. Er was niet eens tijd om te reageren!’   
Cassie’s aandacht werd getrokken.   
‘Deur? Welke deur?’   
Pollux keek Yaxley waarschuwend aan, maar Yaxley had het niet eens door.   
‘Weet ik veel, ze kwam uit één of andere deur die vervolgens weer verdween. Daarom wilden we weten wat het was.’  
‘Op welke verdieping was het?’  
Yaxley keek haar enkel dom aan, en Pollux nam het over.   
‘Wat gaat jou dat aan?’, vroeg hij met calculerende ogen.  
‘Pollux, Yaxley, goed om jullie heelhuids uit de ziekenzaal te zien.’, mengde een stem zich opeens in het gesprek. Hugo gaf Pollux een paar ondersteunde klopjes op zijn rug en richtte zich op de twee groepen die dreigend tegenover elkaar stonden.   
‘Wat is hier aan de hand?’  
Zijn gezicht was te onschuldig. Cassie zou er heel wat op wedden dat hij elk woord perfect had gehoord.   
De zin had echter meteen effect: De hele groep keek weg en Yaxley trok zich letterlijk terug; Hij nam een paar stappen achteruit tot het leek alsof hij enkel een bijstander was. Zelfs Pollux leek zichzelf met tegenzin in te houden.   
‘Enkel een kleine onenigheid hier.’, zei hij met op elkaar geklemde kaken. Hij bleef Cassie als enige doordringend aankijken. ‘Niks om je zorgen om te maken. We laten je vriendin met rust.’  
Cassie’s ogen schoten direct naar Hugo door die woorden, en een paniekerig gevoel verspreidde zich door haar lichaam.   
Hugo negeerde de implicatie.  
‘Mooi. We zouden niet voor problemen willen zorgen.’, zei hij, met een soort nadruk die impliceerde dat er een diepere betekenis achter zat.   
Pollux glimlachte enkel verwrongen voordat hij wegbeende, met de rest van het groepje achter hem aan.  
‘Wat was dat? Waarom deed je dat?’, vroeg Cassie wantrouwend aan Hugo.  
‘Deed ik wat?’, zei hij onschuldig.  
‘Je joeg je vrienden weg.’  
‘Ja. Ik wilde graag met je praten.’  
‘Oké.’  
‘Privé.’, voegde hij er aan toe met een blik op Lara.  
‘Oké, mr. Mystery. Ik neem je hint.’, zei ze voordat ze wegliep.  
‘Wat is er?’, vroeg Cassie toen ze weg was.  
‘Je had gelijk. Laatst, op Slakhoorns feestje. Dus ik wou mijn excuses aanbieden.’  
Cassie trok haar wenkbrauwen op.   
‘Waarom? Ze hebben gelijk weet je. Ik ben een modderbloedje. In jouw milieu althans.’  
‘Zeg dat niet over jezelf-’  
‘Ik ben niet boos op je Hugo.’, ging ze verder. ‘Ik begrijp je situatie en ik meende wat ik zei. Je bent een goede gast, maar ik wil niet vrienden met je zijn als dat geheim moet blijven.’  
En als dat je in gevaar brengt, dacht ze er nog bij.   
‘Ja, maar dat probeer ik hier te zeggen. Het is anders nu. Ik-uh..’ Hij haalde gefrustreerd zijn hand door zijn haar. ‘Kan- wil je me vanavond ontmoeten? Maakt niet uit waar, de astronomietoren ofzo.’  
Cassie keek hem geamuseerd aan. ‘Alleen?’  
‘Alleen. Ik wil het graag uitleggen.’  
Cassie schatte hem in. Hij leek weinig geslapen te hebben en zijn woorden leken oprecht. Zijn das hing scheef en ze moest zich inhouden om het stomme ding niet te fixen.   
‘Waarom zou ik dat doen?’, vroeg ze uiteindelijk.  
‘Omdat het mijn verjaardag is?’   
Hij keek haar hoopvol aan.  
‘Je bent echt jarig?’, vroeg ze verbaasd.  
Hugo knikte.   
‘Oké’, zei Cassie uiteindelijk na een korte stilte, ‘Ik ben er rond acht uur.’  
Hugo lachte naar haar. ‘Dank je. Tot dan!’, riep hij en hij jogde naar zijn volgende les.  
Cassie probeerde hem niet na te staren.

‘Wat heb je met hem afgesproken?’, vroeg Lara die avond uit het niets tijdens het eten.  
Cassie keek haar onschuldig aan. ‘Wat bedoel-’  
‘Gebruik dat gezicht niet tegen me, Twinkelbel, en probeer ook niet tegen me te liegen.’  
Cassie glimlachte om de bijnaam en keek Lara schuldig aan.  
‘Ik zou nooit tegen jou kunnen liegen, Laar.’  
‘Dus je gaat straks naar hem toe? Ook al heb ik je gewaarschuwd?’  
‘Het is zijn verjaardag?’, probeerde Cassie er als een soort excuus in te gooien.  
‘Wacht over wie hebben we het nu?’, vroeg Will. Hij had al zijn eten al op en was druk bezig om al het overige eten op de tafel in zijn tas te douwen om er later nog profijt van te maken.  
Lara negeerde hem en keek Cassie aan. Ze zuchtte diep uit. ‘Kijk, Cassie. Ik heb niks tegen hem, alleen zijn familie. Ik zal er niet meer over beginnen, oké?’  
Cassie glimlachte dankbaar naar haar.  
‘Hollebolle Gijs en ik vermaken ons wel vanavond, toch William?’  
Ze keken allebei naar de lege bank waarop Will eerst nog had gezeten.  
Lara keek weer naar Cassie. ‘Ik vermaak me wel in mijn eentje.’  
Ze stond op en klopte Cassie liefkozend op haar hoofd. ‘Veel plezier!’, riep ze nog over haar schouder voordat ze de Grote Hal uitliep. 

Hugo was er al en hoorde Cassie aankomen toen ze de eindeloos lange wenteltrap beklom. Hij keek haar richting op terwijl ze de laatste treden omhoog liep.   
‘Hey’  
‘Hoi’, antwoordde Cassie een beetje buiten adem. ‘Waarom de astronomietoren?’  
Hugo haalde zijn schouders op en keek weer naar het uitzicht. De zon was al onder gegaan en het was al redelijk donker. In het maanlicht wekte het normaal doodgewone meer een mysterieuze indruk.  
‘Ik vind hoge plaatsen altijd fijn. Het geeft me het gevoel alsof ik alles van veraf veel scherper kan zien. Alsof ik overzicht en controle heb.’  
Hij zat op de rand van het balkon en bungelde zachtjes met zijn benen. Cassie had de neiging om hem naar achteren te trekken en in veiligheid te brengen, maar ging voorzichtig naast hem zitten en greep de middelste balk goed vast.  
‘Vind je dichtbij enger dan?’, vroeg ze.  
Hugo keek haar aan. ‘Ik vind het zeker meer confronterend.’ Hij keek weer naar het landschap en fronste. ‘Ik neem aan dat ik het enger vind ja.’  
Er viel een korte stilte terwijl ze samen het uitzicht in zich opnamen.  
‘Mijn ouders willen dat Grindelwald aan de macht komt.’, begon Hugo uiteindelijk. ‘Dat vind ik eng. Om te zien hoe zij daarover denken. Ik heb toegekeken terwijl Grindelwalds ideologie hen overnam. En ik heb toegekeken hoe mijn ouders mijn broertje en zusje indoctrineerden met dezelfde idealen. Ik heb er niks aan gedaan.’  
Hugo pauzeerde even, maar Cassie zei niks. Ze had het gevoel dat ze hem even aan het woord moest laten en hem de tijd moest geven om zijn gedachten bij elkaar te rapen.  
‘Ik heb er zelf ook heilig in geloofd, weet je. Hoe kon ik anders? Ik ben er mee opgegroeid. Tovenaars, van puur bloed, waren goed en dreuzels waardeloos. Hun zielige bestaan was nutteloos; Ze waren net een stel insecten voor ons om op te trappen ter vermaak. Het was pas toen ik op Zweinstein kwam, dat ik mijn eerste echte ontmoeting had met mensen zoals jij, magische kinderen met dreuzelouders, en dat ik me besefte dat ze helemaal niet zo anders waren als tovenaars van pure afkomst.’  
Hugo pauzeerde even.  
‘Volgens mijn ouders waren het modderbloedjes: tovenaars van de laagste rang die niet eens echte magische krachten hadden, maar net deden alsof. Ik kwam er echter in mijn eerste jaar achter dat ze wel degelijk konden toveren en dat ze net zo voelden en dachten als ik deed. De manier waarop zij praatten, dachten en zich gedroegen was zelfs veel zachter dan de puurbloedfanaten waar ik me mijn hele leven mee omringd had. Zij beschouwden iedereen als gelijk. Ze vonden niet dat tovenaars het recht hadden om over dreuzels te heersen en hun beslissingen voor hen te maken. Ze vonden dreuzels en tovenaars van dezelfde waarde, met dezelfde rechten en dezelfde plichten. En ik kwam er achter dat iedereen, dreuzels, tovenaars met dreuzelouders, halfbloeden en puurbloeden, hetzelfde dacht, hetzelfde deed, hetzelfde was.’  
Hij sloot zijn ogen even en ademde zacht uit.   
‘Soms vraag ik me wel eens af of ik in een ander huis terecht was gekomen als ik hier eerder achter was gekomen. Misschien in huffelpuf, of in ravenklauw bij jou… Maar ik was zo opgelucht toen ik in Zwadderich werd gesorteerd. Al van jongs af aan was ik bang om mijn ouders teleur te stellen, hun ten schande te brengen of om niet in hun ideaalbeeld te passen. Niet te voldoen aan hun verwachtingen van mij. En dat ben ik nog steeds. Bang. Voor mijn ouders. Er niet in te passen of er bij te horen.’   
Hij glimlachte zuur.  
‘Eén ding weten we zeker. Ik was in ieder geval niet in gryffoendor beland.’  
Cassie zette haar twijfels achter die uitspraak, maar wilde hem niet tegenspreken.  
‘Maar goed.’, vervolgde Hugo. ‘Ik belandde in Zwadderich en gedurende het merendeel van mijn Zweinsteintijd was ik daardoor omringd met dezelfde valse, overtuigende gedachten. Af en toe ving ik glimpen op van andere gedachten, die me aan het twijfelen zetten en alles waarmee ik was opgegroeid en waarin ik geloofde discrediteerden. En toen ontmoette ik jou.’  
Er viel weer een stilte. Zijn ogen schoten zoekend over het landschap, alsof hij daar de woorden kon vinden die hij bij elkaar probeerde te rapen.   
‘En toen ontmoette ik jou.’, herhaalde hij, ‘En het was alsof… je al mijn twijfels wegnam en alle antwoorden vormde. Je was dit, dit baken van licht, dat me door de duisternis leidde. Iets puurs, en goeds, en… kloppend.’   
‘Ik wist niet dat ik zo’n grote invloed op je had.’, zei Cassie.  
Hugo glimlachte geheimzinnig.   
‘Ja. Er zijn wel meer dingen die je niet weet. Voor iemand die zo perceptief is kan je veel dingen missen als je er niet in wilt geloven.’ Hij keek haar aan. ‘Ik vind je leuk Cassie.’, zei hij duidelijk en oprecht. ‘En niet op een “ik mag je wel” manier, maar op een “ik voel me altijd vrolijker als jij bij me bent” manier.’  
Cassie staarde hem aan. ‘Oh.’, zei ze zacht.   
Hugo keek weer naar het meer en zei niks.  
Cassie had even nodig om haar gedachten bij elkaar te rapen.  
‘Waarom- waarom nu wel?’, zei ze uiteindelijk.  
Hugo keek haar vragend aan.  
‘Waarom vertel je dit nu? Ben je niet meer bang? Voor Grindelwald? Voor je ouders?’  
‘Nee ik ben nog steeds bang. Ik denk niet dat dat ooit helemaal zal verdwijnen. En ik haat mezelf daarvoor. Want ondanks hun kijk op de wereld, ondanks hun steun voor Grindelwald en de druk die ze op me zetten hou ik nog steeds van mijn ouders. Snap je? Zij houden nog steeds van mij als een ouder van een kind hoort te houden.’, legde hij uit. ‘Ze zijn niet harteloos. Ze denken gewoon verkeerd.’ Hij slikte even. ‘Soms wou ik dat ze dat niet deden. Soms wou ik dat ze me haatten met dezelfde intensheid als ze dreuzels haten. Dat had alles zo veel makkelijker gemaakt. Dan had ik ze misschien jaren geleden al verlaten.’  
Hij pauzeerde weer even en ademde een keer diep in en uit.  
‘De reden waarom ik je dit nu vertel, Cassie, is omdat ik 17 ben geworden vandaag. Ik ben officieel een volwassene in de toverwereld en ben niet meer afhankelijk van mijn ouders. Ik heb een plan, zie je. Ik leg mijn ouders uit waar ik in geloof en als ze slecht reageren… Wanneer ze slecht reageren… Dan ga ik op mezelf wonen. Nu blijf ik gewoon zo lang mogelijk op Zweinstein.’  
Hij stond op, veegde zijn broek af en reikte een hand naar haar uit.  
‘Het is bijna tien uur.’, zei hij. ‘Bedtijd. Laat me je thuis brengen.’  
Cassie glimlachte naar hem en pakte zijn hand om omhoog geholpen te worden.  
Ze liepen een tijdje in een stilte die Cassie vulde met haar gedachten. Ze probeerde alle informatie te verwerken en uit te vogelen wat ze zelf voelde en dacht, en wat ze het beste kon doen en zeggen nu.  
‘Je denkt te veel.’, zei Hugo uiteindelijk toen ze bijna bij de Ravenklauwtoren waren. ‘Kijk. De waarheid is dat je een grote aanleiding bent voor het feit dat ik het lef heb om mijn ouders onder ogen te zien. Ik ben notabene verliefd geworden op een meisje met dreuzelouders. Maar je moet je niet verplicht voelen om te zeggen dat je me ook leuk vindt. Ik ga het sowieso aan mijn ouders vertellen en ik ga zeker weg van die giftige plaats.’  
Ze waren nu aangekomen bij de ravenklauwtoren, waarvan de deur gelukkig nog op een kier stond. Cassie had nu echt niet meer de puf gehad om een raadsel op te lossen. Ze had het gevoel alsof haar brein nu al overuren maakte.  
‘Ik probeer gewoon zo eerlijk mogelijk te zijn nu.’, vervolgde Hugo. ‘Ik ben er nog lang niet, maar ik ben aardig op weg. Ik ben er klaar mee mijn leven als een leugen te leiden.’  
Het licht van de fakkel aan de muur scheen zacht op hem neer. Zijn das hing nog steeds scheef. Deze keer onderdrukte Cassie niet de neiging om het te fixen, maar deed ze het gewoon zonder een woord te zeggen. Ze liet haar gevoel en haar instinct het overnemen van haar brein en kuste hem zachtjes, zonder echt te weten wat ze moest doen. Ze wist alleen dat het goed voelde en dat het haar net zo gelukkig maakte als ze in de droom, in haar voorspelling, was geweest.  
‘Ik-uh… Ik heb dat nog nooit eerder gedaan.’, zei ze nerveus.  
Hugo keek haar aan met enkel adoratie en geluk in zijn blik.  
Cassie glimlachte verlegen naar hem en draaide zich om.  
‘Fijne verjaardag.’, fluisterde ze nog voordat ze de ravenklauwkamer binnenglipte en de deur achter haar dicht sloot.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoals professor Goedgedacht in de eerste les gezegd had, was dit schooljaar een stuk moeilijker dan de voorafgaande jaren, ondanks de vele vrije uren die ze hadden. Ze kregen gigantische bergen huiswerk mee en Cassie moest er dan ook flink veel tijd aan besteden om bij te kunnen houden wat er in de lessen gezegd werd. Je zou denken dat het feit dat ze in Ravenklauw zat haar al hoge cijfers zou opleveren, maar Cassie moest zeker twee keer zo hard werken als Lara om ongeveer de helft van haar cijfers te halen.  
Ze had zich in haar eentje teruggetrokken in de bibliotheek om haar enorme berg huiswerk iets te verminderen toen de vriendin in kwestie nerveus binnen kwam.  
‘Wat is er?’, vroeg Cassie meteen.  
Lara keek naar het groepje derdejaars dat vrolijk zat te praten.  
‘Niet hier.’, antwoordde ze, en ze trok Cassie de bibliotheek uit.  
Cassie moest moeite doen om Lara’s snelle passen bij te houden.  
‘Lara.’, zei ze, maar die negeerde haar en bleef hardnekkig doorlopen. ‘Lara, wat is er? Waar gaan we heen?’  
Lara draaide zich plotseling om en keek Cassie aan met vochtige ogen. Haar gezicht was wat vlekkeriger geworden en ze haalde snikkerig adem.  
‘Ik denk dat ik weet wie de bedrieger is.’  
Er was maar één persoon hier op Zweinstein die Lara zo overstuur kon maken. Cassie durfde het bijna niet te zeggen.  
‘Will?’  
Lara knikte en ging op de traptrede zitten.  
‘Hoe?’  
‘Ik volgde hem net en hij ging door de deur waar Yaxley over had verteld… Ik wilde hem vragen wat hij ging doen, maar de deur verdween, da’s vast zijn geheime schuilplaats ofzo..’  
Ze haalde verslagen haar handen door haar haren.  
‘We hadden het moeten weten. Hij… Hij deed zo raar de hele tijd… al in de vakantie. Hij deed zo geheimzinnig en hij gedroeg zich de afgelopen maanden zo anders.’  
Plotseling leek ze iets te beseffen en ze keek Cassie hoopvol aan.  
‘Denk je… Denk je dat hij ook misschien gespeeld wordt? Dat het iemand anders is die zich ook voordoet als hem?’  
Cassie keek haar sceptisch aan.  
‘Wisseldrank werkt maar ongeveer een uur. Elk moment dat hij in slaap viel zou hij terug moeten veranderen. Ik denk het niet.’  
Lara liet die woorden langs haar gaan.  
‘Maar... maar misschien wordt hij in iemands macht gehouden ofzo… is het niet zijn bedoeling om achter jou aan te gaan.’  
Iets in Cassie’s hoofd klikte.  
‘Wacht. Hoe weet je zo zeker dat hij het is? Dus hij ging diezelfde deur door. Dat betekent nog niks.’  
‘Maar het is dezelfde deur. En hij deed zo geheimzinnig… En hij is de beste in toverdranken!’, ratelde ze op. ‘Weet je nog? Hij was de enige die de wisseldrank perfect kon maken.’  
‘Maar dat slaat nergens op…’ Cassie hurkte zodat ze Lara goed aan kon kijken om haar punt te maken. ‘Denk er over Laar’, zei ze met een aanmoedigende glimlach. ‘Will was gewoon op Slakhoorns feestje terwijl die persoon de Ravenklauwtoren doorzocht.’  
Lara dacht zichtbaar na.  
‘Het kon iemand anders zijn geweest.. iemand die samen met hem werkt en het op jou uit heeft.’  
Cassie glimlachte weer.  
‘Waarom zouden ze dan in vredesnaam in de Ravenklauwtoren naar mij zoeken als ze wisten dat ik op Slakhoorns feestje was?’  
Lara nam de tijd om die informatie tot zich op te nemen.  
‘Misschien zochten ze iets dat je bezit?’, vroeg ze nog als een soort laatste poging.  
Cassie haalde haar schouders op.  
‘Dan was het in ieder geval niet de bedoeling om mij te vermoorden. Vind ik iets belangrijker.’  
Lara’s hele gezicht lichtte op.  
Cassie trok haar overeind.  
‘Kom op. We vragen hem er gewoon zelf naar. Elke reactie die hij geeft is een antwoord voor ons.’  
Lara knikte moedig en samen liepen ze naar de zevende verdieping.

Ze hoefden maar 10 minuten te wachten voordat er inderdaad plotseling een stalen, zwarte deur verscheen waar Will uit glipte. Hij bevroor toen hij zag dat Lara en Cassie hem op zaten te wachten.  
‘Hé, wat doen jullie hier nog zo laat?’, vroeg hij in een geforceerde luchtige stem.  
Cassie negeerde hem. ‘Wat is er achter die deur?’  
Will keek achter zijn schouder naar de nu deurloze muur.  
‘Oh, dat vertel ik zo wel. Kom op, we moeten terug het is bijna tijd.’  
Will probeerde langs hen te lopen, maar Lara versperde zijn weg.  
‘William, wat is er de laatste tijd met je aan de hand?’, vroeg ze zachtjes.  
Will week zijn blik af en slikte zichtbaar.  
‘Laat ons je helpen, ik -we zijn bezorgd om je.’, voegde ze toe.  
Cassie besloot stil te blijven en keek toe hoe Will het opgaf met die woorden. Hij keek Lara weer aan.  
‘Oké’, zei hij. ‘Oké.’  
Hij begon te ijsberen en het leek alsof hij de goede woorden probeerde te vinden. Lara deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen, maar verstokte haar woorden toen de deur plotseling weer verscheen.  
‘Het heet de kamer van Hoge Nood.’, legde Will uit. ‘Je moet precies bedenken wat voor soort kamer je nodig hebt, en dan zal die kamer verschijnen.’  
Will opende de deur en gebaarde dat ze hem moesten volgen. Het was pikkedonker toen Cassie de kamer in ging, op een zachtblauw lichtje dat in de rechterhoek brandde na.  
‘Will?’, vroeg een kleine, zachte stem plotseling vanuit het donker.  
Lara pakte gelijk haar toverstok in een verdedigende houding, terwijl Cassie letterlijk in de lucht sprong van de schrik.  
‘Hé’, fluisterde Will geruststellend en hij klapte in zijn handen om het licht aan te doen.  
De donkere kamer die eerst nog angstaanjagend leek bleek eigenlijk een soort slaapkamer te zijn. Links van hen stond er een kast waarvan elke plank vol stond met boeken. Daarnaast een tafel met verscheidene spelletjes, gevolgd door een soort geluidsinstallatie en een kledingkast. Aan de rechterkant was er een kleinere kamer, die waarschijnlijk als een badkamer zou dienen. De muren waren een lichtpaars, maar verder onbedekt. Er was nergens een poster of foto te bekennen. De hele kamer leek een soort hotelkamer; gebruikt, maar onpersoonlijk. Helemaal achterin, in de rechterhoek, naast een nachtkastje met een lichtblauw nachtlampje er op, stond een houten bed met donkerpaarse dekens. En onder die dekens keek een slaperige Renée hen vragend aan.

Cassie keek als betoverd naar het meisje in het bed. Haar hele lichaam en gezichtsstructuur was precies hetzelfde als Renée. Maar de eerste schooldag in de trein was ze lijkbleek geweest met pikzwart haar en doffe ogen. Nu was haar huid een karamelachtige kleur, haar haar viel in donkerbruine krullen naar beneden, en haar ogen waren ondanks de slaperigheid een heldere kleur blauw. Al in al leek ze heel erg op Will. Cassie keek heen en weer naar de twee en begon het eindelijk te begrijpen. Lara was echter nog steeds verward.  
‘Wie is dat?’  
Will ging op het randje van het bed zitten en keek naar het meisje.  
‘Dit is mijn zusje, Renée. Jullie hebben haar ontmoet in de trein.’  
Hij richtte zich op Renée. ‘Dit zijn mijn twee beste vrienden. Ik moet het hen vertellen, ze hebben het door als ik iets voor ze verberg.’, Legde hij uit. ‘Maar ik beloof dat we ze kunnen vertrouwen. Alles komt goed, oké?’  
Renée knikte en glimlachte verlegen.  
‘Ze is nog maar tien. Wordt elf jaar over twee maanden.’, vervolgde Will.  
‘Ze hoort hier niet te zijn.’, concludeerde Lara fronsend.  
Will frunnikte aan de dekens op het bed. ‘Ik dacht… met Grindelwald die rondloopt… De slechte dingen die de laatste tijd gebeuren, dat ze hier veiliger zou zijn. Bij mij, op Zweinstein.’  
Er was iets dat hij niet vertelde.  
Renée bedekte geruststellend Wills hand, en keek ze aan met droevige ogen. ‘Oma was aan het begin van de zomervakantie overleden.’  
De puntjes van haar haar werden zwart.  
Lara vloekte zachtjes. Will en Renées ouders waren al op jonge leeftijd overleden; hun oma was nog het enige wat ze hadden.  
Will begon nerveus door te ratelen.  
‘Ik kon haar niet achterlaten. Ze zou in één of ander weeshuis terechtkomen. Dat is… Ik kon niet…’ Hij haalde even diep adem. ‘Ik word 17 dit schooljaar. Dan huur ik een plaats en gaan we samen wonen. We redden het wel met zijn tweetjes. We kunnen wel voor onszelf zorgen.’, zei hij met een definitieve toon.  
Cassie vroeg zich af hoe ze hadden verzwegen dat hun oma was overleden, maar aan Wills verdedigende houding leek het haar niet handig om daar op in te gaan. Ze had nog tientallen andere vragen. Hoe had hij Renée op Zweinstein kunnen krijgen en haar zo lang kunnen verbergen? Hoe heeft Renée het al deze tijd kunnen uithouden in deze kamer? En waarom ziet ze er nu zo anders uit dan die eerste dag in de trein?  
Eindelijk begon het haar te dagen terwijl ze Renées zwarte haarpunten weer bruin zag worden. ‘Je bent een transformagiër.’, zei ze zo zacht dat ze bijna fluisterde.  
Renée keek haar even verbaasd aan tot ze uitbrak in een grote grijns.  
‘Wat?’, zei Lara verbaasd.  
‘Ik kan mijn uiterlijk veranderen in wat ik wil, wanneer ik wil.’, legde Renée uit, en ze veranderde haar uiterlijk zodat ze er precies zo uit zag als Lara zelf.  
Lara keek met open mond naar de exacte replica van haar.  
Cassie zag het moment dat alles bij haar klikte.  
‘Jij, jij was diegene die die leerlingen aanviel en zich vermomde om de Ravenklauwtoren te doorzoeken, op zoek naar Cassie!’  
Ze nam een stap naar voren, zodat Cassie nu half achter haar verscholen ging.  
‘Wat gebeurde er die dag?’, vroeg ze met een dreigende ondertoon.  
Renée veranderde weer terug in haarzelf.  
‘Ik zocht niet naar haar. Ik zocht naar Will!’, verdedigde ze haarzelf.  
Will mengde zich weer in het gesprek.  
‘Normaal gesproken kom ik elke avond naar haar toe, maar die avond hadden we Slakhoorns feestje, en ik was vergeten haar dit te vertellen. Ze werd bezorgd omdat ik niet kwam opdagen en ging de kamer uit, maar Pollux en Jaxley zagen haar en eisten meteen dat ze hen vertelde waar die deur heen leidde. Renée weet nog niet hoe ze haar toverkrachten kan beheersen en ze heeft ze per ongeluk… uh… buitenwesten geslagen door een soort magische explosie.’, eindigde hij zijn zin ongemakkelijk.  
‘En ze ging naar de Ravenklauwtoren om te zoeken naar jou.’, concludeerde Lara.  
‘Ja.’  
‘Nou… Dan heb je de goede mensen aangevallen.’, zei Lara uiteindelijk glimlachend tegen Renée.  
‘Gaan jullie het doorvertellen?’, vroeg Renée. Ze greep zenuwachtig naar haar dekens en keek ze met nerveuze ogen aan. Op dat moment zag je pas echt dat ze gewoon een bang, tienjarig meisje was dat een traumatisch verleden achter haar had liggen.  
‘Nee, natuurlijk niet.’, stelde Lara haar gelijk gerust.  
‘Ga jij nou maar lekker slapen, Renée.’, zei Will ten slotte. ‘Ik zie je morgenochtend weer met het ontbijt.’ Hij stopte haar in, zei ‘slaap lekker’, en deed het licht uit.  
Met zijn drieën verlieten ze weer de kamer, waarvan de deur weer achter hen verdween.  
‘Will’, zei Cassie voorzichtig terwijl ze hun weg terug maakten naar de Ravenklauwtoren, ‘Denk je niet dat het beter is om het iemand te vertellen? Een professor die we kunnen vertrouwen? Iedereen denkt nu dat er een handlanger van Grindelwald rondloopt hier, in plaats van een tienjarig meisje.’  
Will schudde zijn hoofd.  
‘Niet eens professor Goedgedacht of Perkamentus?’, vroeg ze door.  
‘Niemand kan het weten, Cassie.’, antwoordde hij resoluut. ‘Ten eerste zou ik in een hele hoop problemen komen. Schoolhoofd Dippet zal me hoogstwaarschijnlijk van school trappen.’  
Cassie knikte om die woorden. Hun nieuwe schoolhoofd had dan niet een hekel aan dreuzels, maar was wel enorm streng en hechtte enorm veel waarde aan de veiligheid van de school.  
‘Men zou er achter komen dat onze oma… dat we alleen wonen’, ging Will verder. ‘En dat Renée een transformagiër is. Weet je hoe zeldzaam dat is? Er zal enorm veel aandacht op haar worden gegooid, iets wat ze nu al helemaal niet aan kan. Plus de negatieve aandacht die ze zou krijgen…’. Hij rilde zichtbaar van die laatste gedachte.  
Cassie kon zich wel voorstellen dat Grindelwaldfanaten haar graag bij hun “team” zouden willen hebben. Iemand die zich kon voordoen als elke persoon op aarde, zonder de moeilijkheid van wisseldrank en de mogelijkheid om onthult te worden met een simpele reveliospreuk. Ze zouden haar kunnen dwingen om zich als de minister van toverkunst voor te doen en het hele ministerie ten val laten brengen.  
‘Je hebt gelijk.’, zei ze uiteindelijk. ‘We zullen je helpen het geheim te houden.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In een intense staat van miserie heeft een transformagiër niet meer heel erg goed controle over zijn uiterlijk en krachten. We hebben Renée ontmoet als een zwartharig, lijkbleek meisje, omdat ze rouwde om het enige volwassen familielid dat ze nog had: haar oma. Ook het derdejaars meisje dat in hoofdstuk 3 bij hen in de koets zat was Renée. Zo was ze niet bij de eerstejaars en werd ze niet gesorteerd en ontdekt. De naam Renée betekent wedergeboren.


End file.
